One Too Many
by Hand-gyded
Summary: A new boy joins Ichigo's class. Apart from the fact that the new boy's perfection gets on Ichigo's nerves, he begins hitting on Inoue as well. Ichigo realizes for the first time that he's in love with Inoue and that the new boy is hiding a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

_The first story I submitted ("My name is Hideyo") was hit a number of times but still no one's reviewed it and I take it that it sucked. Ouch. So I'll stick to my regular style of writing. And I hope this time, I'll do better. This takes place after the Arrancar Arc, assuming Aizen was defeated, everything returned to normal and there are still a few arrancar running loose. Enjoy yourself. Oh, and the last time I forgot my disclaimer. So..._

_**Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will probably never own Bleach.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

The unexpected dark clouds rumbled obscenities, occasionally lighting up with forks of lightning. The clouds threatened to soak all the unfortunate strollers who'd forgotten their umbrellas with icy rain unless they were in some way appeased. And as no one could really interpret the rumbling, soon there was squealing in the streets as the heavens released torrents of cold but refreshing rain. The previous days had been unbearably warm and the townsfolk of Karakura appreciated the change in weather, soaked as most of them were now.

The boy with spiky orange hair ran head-bent through the rain, a few times almost losing his footing. He turned a corner only to be met with a spray of water, blinding him and sending him sliding into the street. Luckily, the streets were virtually empty with only the car that had sped through a puddle a moment ago in a distance, down the street. Kurosaki Ichigo allowed the string of curses to come out in a burst of fury.

"Damned driver." he muttered, forcing himself up to continue home. It was in times like this that he wished he walked home from school with his mates more often. A guy like Ishida probably carried a handy umbrella everywhere he went.

Ichigo pushed open his front door and squinted at the bright light that met his eyes, "I'm home." He grunted as a kick straight to his gut sent him tumbling back into the rain with a voice yelling after him, "Ichigo! Late again and worse, you let your guard down!" Ichigo got up with a fist drawn back. He connected it with his father's jaw with all his strength, screaming, "You useless excuse for a father! Do you think I enjoy it when you do that!?" His father stumbled backwards but deciding not to give up, tried another kick aimed at Ichigo's face this time. Ichigo caught the kick and with a swing, threw his father out of the house, "See how you like it in the rain, you sadist!" Then he locked the door and began his ascension up the stairs, ignoring the banging on the door.

Ichigo met Karin on his way upstairs and mumbled to her, "Don't let dad in till dinner time."

He got a "Whatever." for a reply. Satisfied, he entered his room and flopped unto his bed. He had barely began to relax before his cell phone's ringing jolted him up. He reluctantly answered it.

"Hello."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

_Inoue?_

"Inoue, is that you?"

"Yes. Did you get home before the rain started?"

"Uh..." Ichigo turned over, "Not really. I got pretty soaked."

"That's too bad. Next time you should walk with me, I carry an umbrella."

"I'll remember that."

"...Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

The voice hesitated before speaking, "Are you free this Saturday?"

_Oh?_

"This Saturday?" Ichigo repeated, not sure what she was after.

"You know that prize I said I won from Sweet Treats Recipes?"

"Yeah." She'd recently won a radio competition for the best sweet recipe. Sweet Salmon Surprise: Grilled Salmon in sweet red bean paste with a honey dipping. An absurd combination but the judges had apparently enjoyed it. They had promised her a surprise prize in the mail the next week.

"Turned out to be tickets to the Cold Bacon concert this Saturday. You've heard of them, haven't you?"

He had. Cold Bacon was a new rock band, and they were surprisingly good. Ichigo'd heard a few of their tracks on the radio.

"Could you...I mean...Do you...Will you come with me?"

Ichigo was struck dumb. He'd honestly not expected to be asked out. What had he thought she was going to ask then? Especially after all those hints. He wasn't sure, maybe advice on if Tatsuki'd like to go to a rock concert, or maybe...oh, _he didn't know! _And now he'd been caught off guard.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you there?"

Ichigo didn't answer, he was still trying desperately to think up an answer.

"Oh dear, the line cut?" he heard her sigh. Then he heard another voice in the background, "So redial."

Tatsuki! Why that little...did _she_ put Inoue up to this!?

Ichigo spoke up, he'd thought up an excuse. "Uh...Inoue? I'm having a family dinner thing. Can we do this another time?"

It was Inoue's turn to be silent. Ichigo almost thought she'd hung up.

"Inoue? I'm really sorry..."

"Oh, that's alright Kurosaki-kun. Family's important, after all. I wish _I_ had a family to have dinner with on Saturdays."

_Smooth move, Kurosaki Ichigo!_, he thought kicking himself mentally.

"See you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, will do." he mumbled back.

She hung up.

Ichigo closed his eyes, cursing. He should have thought of a more sensitive excuse. He sighed and turned over again. Huh? Someone had entered his room.

"Rukia?" He sat up. The petite girl stood at the door, silhouetted by the light coming in from the corridor. Her entire body was dripping water and her wet clothes clung to her, as did her hair to her forehead.

"You liar." was the first thing she hissed at him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." she said, entering the room. She had her trademark emotionless face on, "Why did you lie to her?"

"Where've you been. You're late. And you're wetting my floor!"

"Shut up." she answered coldly, "Answer me."

"I don't have to answer to..."

Her hand shot out, grabbing as much orange hair as possible and yanked his head back.

He screamed, "What the hell! What're you doing, what does all of this have to do with you anyway!?" He tried to get free. Dammit! She was stronger than her smallish frame led you to believe.

"Call her back and apologize!" she yelled at him.

"No way. I've made up my mind." he finally pulled free, "Dates aren't my thing. Group dates, maybe. But one on one? No way."

Rukia glared at him, drops of water slowly trailing down her face. Ichigo tried to avoid her stare, "Quit looking at me that way, damn it!"

She shook her head, "Remember Ichigo. You don't know what you've got till it's gone."

Ichigo scowled. "How does a Shinigami know that saying anyway?", he muttered.

"It's a general fact of life, idiot." she retorted, and started to take of her blouse.

Ichigo did a double take, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Changing. I want to be dry." she said in a matter-of-fact manner., her skirt going down next.

Ichigo nearly blew a fuse, "Don't change here! Go to Karin's room or something! Sheesh!" He buried his head under a pillow.

"Yuzu's asleep there."

"Then go to the bathroom!"

"Oh, come of it. You think I haven't seen you peeking when I'm in the bathroom?"

Ichigo yelled obscenities before defending himself, "I DO NOT!! And stop sounding so calm like it's the truth!"

"Then just close your eyes." she suggested and slipped off her bra.

Outside a cat on a fence lost it's footing and let out a caterwaul as Ichigo's scream resounded in the neighbourhood.

"Family dinner? Bullshit!" was Tatsuki's response to Ichigo's excuse, "That stupid good-for-nothing!"

Inoue's eyes were glistening but she forced a smile, "Don't worry Tatsuki-chan. Family's important, isn't it?"

Tatsuki was about to say something but she decided against it. She didn't have the heart to tell Inoue that Ichigo had lied to her. How did she know he was lying? Did anyone even have to ask? Ichigo was always trying to find excuses to ditch family stuff. He'd never give a damn about something as unimportant as a family dinner if he had other plans. Didn't Ichigo want to go out with the hottest girl in their class? Was he that anti-social? Was he that inconsiderate? Was he crazy? Blind? _Gay?_

Tatsuki let out a long sigh, "Now what do we do?"

"Well..." Inoue said, "Ishida-kun's still a possibility. Or even Chizuru-chan."

A mental image of an ecstatic Chizuru flashed in her head. She was yelling, _Hime, you're so sweet _and trying to shove her hand up Inoue's skirt at the concert. "Chizuru?" Tatsuki spat, "Over my _dead_ body!" Normally she'd go with Inoue to things like this but she was leaving to her grandma's on Friday and wouldn't be back till Sunday.

"I'll get you someone, Inoue. I don't want you at that concert all alone, with all those punks and devil wannabes." Tatsuki mumbled thoughtfully. Then she exploded again, "But Ichigo! I can't believe that jerk! Told you he was no good for you. No sense of consideration, that's _his_ problem!"

Inoue just kept smiling, "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm fine."

"But you look like you're about to cry." Tatsuki argued, "That Ichigo. He's going to have a chat with my fist tomorrow at school."

"I'm fine." Inoue repeated, "I really am."

Tatsuki didn't believe her but she dropped it. Inoue was too nice. She didn't want to worry Tatsuki but Tatsuki knew she was hurting. And that possibly, Inoue had guessed Ichigo had been lying.

And she was right.

That night, Inoue slipped under her covers extremely disappointed. It was still raining and she stared as the drops beat against her window then slided down the glass lazily. That was the way she felt inside. In her heart, everything was a dismal gray with obscure shadows where they didn't belong. The shocking cold of the rain that splashed against the windows of her heart drowned out the cheerful song of her own contentment that had always kept a smile on her face. Now, she was far from content. Maybe she'd read Ichigo wrongly, maybe he wasn't in love with her after all. That thought depressed her.

It was well past midnight before Inoue finally fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter one. REVIEWS PLEASE! Come'on, help a girl out. Anything you want to say, I'm eager for advice. I'll upload chapter 2 as soon as I can. Thanks. Peace. I'm out._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter. Especially the first three reviewers: Sage of Downtown Hyrule, Mapo and Narukaze. Your encouragements made this chapter possible. Anyway, let's get started with this chapter, remembering the most important part: to have fun. : )_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

Ichigo's tuna sandwiches were getting soggy after being left untouched since lunch time had began. He was reflecting on the morning's events, and the annoying sound of Keigo's crude chewing wasn't helping.

"Oi chichigoo, wov's oh yoh ma?" Keigo's mouth was stuffed with potato chips and trying to talk sent salivary pieces of chips flying into Ichigo's face.

"Idiot!" Ichigo grumbled and clasped his hand around his friend's mouth, "Don't do that! Sensible bites!"

Keigo swallowed and pushed Ichigo's hand back, "What are you, my sister? I said: what's on your mind?"

Ichigo ignored him and turned his attention to the scenery below the balcony they usually had lunch on, only half listening to Keigo's babbling. The dull roar produced by the students downstairs completed his favorite thinking environment, along with the cold sunshine and fresh breeze that always seemed to follow rainy days. His thoughts returned to all that had happened in the morning.

He'd dreaded meeting Inoue all morning but it didn't turn out as bad as his sense of imagination had frequently depicted.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun." she'd greeted him after bumping into him whilst entering the class. The overly cheerful demeanor was gone, replaced by an uncommonly solemn attitude.

"Inoue..." he hadn't been sure what to say. Had he done this to her? "You look kinda down." he'd finally remarked weakly.

"Do I?" Inoue had said, forcing on a smile, "I'm just tired is all. I didn't have much sleep."

Ichigo had scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something...anything, to say. He'd almost asked her why she hadn't gotten enough sleep but then again, things were bad enough as they were.

"So...later?"

Inoue'd nodded, "Later."

And they'd parted.

That meeting alone was starting to get to Ichigo, making him wonder if he hadn't some how destroyed the relationship, feeble as it was, between them. But that wasn't what was bothering him the most. That morning, another student had been introduced to the class.

_"He's a transfer student from Okinawa." said Ochi-sensei after a quick glance at the report she had in her hand._

_The new student bowed politely, "I am Yamamoto Ichigo, nice to meet you all." Yamamoto's blond hair fell gently to his shoulders beautifully complementing his navy blue eyes. His strong set facial features and well built body gave him an athletic appearance. He looked gentle and easy going. And when he looked up from the bow and flashed a shy grin, revealing a perfect set of milky white teeth, half of the girls in the class just about died. The class was filled with delighted squeals as he took a seat beside Orihime._

Yamamoto Ichigo?, _Ichigo thought, _Guess I'm not the only one with a dad brain damaged enough to name is son Ichigo

_None of the girls really noticed that there were now two 'Ichigo's in their class. They were too busy ogling the new guy._

_The first time Ichigo noticed Yamamoto staring at Inoue, he thought, _Hmmm...he must like Inoue. That's nice.

_During the math period, Yamamoto was still staring at Inoue. _Oh-kay, he's overdoing it a little. Hasn't Ochi-sensei noticed?

_Thirty minutes to Lunch time, he was still staring at Inoue. At his point, Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been told that a psychic five miles away had been able to hear his mental screaming, _GET YOUR EYES OFF HER YOU HORNY BASTARD! QUIT STARING, DAMMIT!! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!!?

Now as the wind played with Ichigo's hair, he asked himself why he'd been bothered by Yamamoto's staring. The guy had just been staring, after all. It's not like he'd been kissing her or anything. And even if he had, why did _he _care. He was Mr. Indifferent, wasn't he?

_Because you care about her, _came a whispered accusation in his thoughts.

"Bullshit!" he answered back, standing up. "I'm perfectly happy on my own!"

"Uh...Ichigo, are you talking to yourself?" Keigo questioned, staring at his friend like he might whip out an axe any minute and start hacking him.

Oops. He hadn't realized he'd been thinking aloud.

"Don't give me that look!" Ichigo grumbled, kicking at his friend playfully.

"Where're you going?"

"Downstairs. I'm not hungry."

Keigo stood up too, brushing potato particles off his pants. "Okay. I've gotta go find Mizuiro anyway." He suddenly froze, something catching his eye.

"Hey, is that your namesake with Inoue?"

_Yamamoto?_

"Don't call him that! You make it sound like we're related or something." Ichigo mumbled, turning to look in the same direction.

_What the...?_

Under a tree below them, Inoue and Yamamoto were talking. They were barely audible from where Ichigo was standing but Ichigo's mind was delighted to give him a few suggestions on what the conversation was probably about.

_I love you Inoue, won't you marry me? And then have babies with me?_

_Oh, Yamamoto-kun! You're so strong and handsome, not like that other Ichigo who peeks at ladies when they're in the bathroom._

_Then marry me, Inoue!_

_Okay, I will!_

Shit.

"Ichigo...?" Keigo hadn't noticed his friend walking away, hands pocketed.

_Hmmm...was Ichigo jealous?,_ Keigo mused.

The leaves on the tree rustled gently as another breath of air gently caressed them, occasionally causing a leaf or two to let go of their branch and float down around the two students in sleepy bliss.

Yamamoto and Inoue had been chatting under the tree since lunch time began. When Yamamoto had first approached Inoue with a "Mind if I sit down?", Inoue had wondered what his real intentions were. She'd noticed his staring in class, and had felt very uncomfortable. She'd hardly grasped any of what the teacher had been trying her best to explain during the math lesson. Originally, Inoue had planned on spending time alone and she'd told the girls including Tatsuki before coming all the way out here. But gradually Yamamoto proved to be great company, taking her mind off everything that had happened between Ichigo and her. And when one of Yamamoto jokes finally brought a smile to her lips, Yamamoto commented, "Ah! The corners of your mouth turn upwards after all!"

At this, Inoue actually laughed.

Yamamoto grinned, staring at her. Inoue stared back for a while before disconnecting their eye contact and idly studying her finger nails, embarrassed.

"You should laugh more often, you have a beautiful laugh."

Inoue smiled and tried to ignore the gentle tone with which he'd spoken, "I'm not like this, you know."

"So I heard. Why're you so down?"

The question she'd been hoping to avoid.

"Oh it's nothing really. Nothing a few days of keeping my mind on other things won't fix."

Silence. They sat there for about five minutes, neither saying anything, just enjoying each others company.

Then out of the blue Yamamoto said, "You know, when it comes to matters of the heart, understanding the basics helps."

_Huh?_ Inoue's head, as if under control, turned to meet his meaningful gaze. And as she stared into his eyes, she felt naked. Almost like he was seeing into her soul.

He continued, "The heart of the soul. Made out of beautiful transparent glass. It shatters easily, and takes forever to heal."

Inoue listened, unable to take her eyes of his. Was she under a spell?

"And every time you love somebody, you give him your heart. It's his to protect or carelessly destroy. But no matter how badly a heart is cracked, Inoue-san..." Here he paused and with his thumb and index finger, gently lifted up Inoue's face by her chin, "...it can always be mended by another."

The staring continued for a while and at a point Inoue was afraid he was about to kiss her. But he didn't, instead he turned his eyes away and said, "Tatsuki-san, nice of you to join us."

_Tatsuki?_

Inoue turned to see Tatsuki standing before them, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Well, well Inoue. I thought you wanted to be alone."

Inoue started to explain but Tatsuki cut her off with an amused sniff, "I only wanted to tell you I'd gotten an idea for your date. But..." She turned her attention to Yamamoto, "...I see you're already one step ahead of me."

"Date?" Yamamoto looked at Inoue, confused.

"Uh...well you see..." Inoue began.

"She wants you to go with her to the Cold Bacon concert this Saturday." Tatsuki interrupted, making Inoue blush from embarrassment.

"Tatsuki...don't be so straightforward." Inoue whined softly.

They both looked at Yamamoto, who seemed to be considering it.

Tatsuki didn't think there was anything to consider and was already impatient, "Well?"

Yamamoto looked up...

Ichigo run all the way downstairs and out of the school. He had to catch up with Inoue. What had she said on the phone?

..._next time you should walk with me..._

Well, he would. And while they talked about whatever they would talk about he'd casually insert, "By the way Inoue, if you haven't found anyone to go with to the concert, I'd like to go with you. If you don't mind." Yeah, that was perfect! That way he wouldn't seem too desperate or anything. He wasn't sure why he'd changed his mind, he'd just changed it. He ignored his mind telling him, _Probably has something to do with the new guy. _He'd just changed his mind. End of story. Sometimes minds changed, plans changed...and all that crap. Shit! Why was his thinking so messed up?

He spotted Inoue coming out of an ice cream shop, "Inoue! Wait up!"

Inoue stopped. She knew that voice.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo stopped right in front of her and bent over, trying to catch his breath. Damn! He hadn't realized he'd been running that fast.

When he finally stood up again, he saw Inoue waiting patiently for him. Her hair glowed a fiery orange hue against the sunset, like hot coals on a winter night. Her skin, flawless, contrasted her hair perfecting the beautiful aura that surrounded her. Ichigo hadn't come to admire this girl but for a moment, couldn't help being rendered speechless.

"Kurosaki..."

"Sorry." Ichigo laughed nervously, "I kinda...uh...just forget it." _What am I doing!?_

All previous planning seemed useless now so he blurted out why he'd come after her, feeling like a complete idiot, "I changed my mind. I'll go with you...to the concert I mean...I'll go with you, if you'll let me."

Inoue hung her head slowly, "I'm...I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun."

_Huh? This wasn't in the script._

"I'm going with Yamamoto-kun."

Ichigo was struck dumb.

"Thanks for the offer though..."

_No, no, no, this was definitely not in the script. Inoue..._

"Good night" and with that, she turned and walked away.

Ichigo stared after her, not sure what had just happened. Yamamoto? The new guy? So soon? How had _that _happened!?

The boy was left there alone, stunned. Around him, kids on bicycles rode by and storekeepers prepared to close up. The sky gradually began to get dark and houses began to light up. The world might as well have just ended, because he wouldn't have noticed a damn thing. To Kurosaki Ichigo, time had just stopped, and it was mocking him.

It was quite dark before Ichigo finally turned back and headed for home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter Two. Damn, this Yamamoto guy is smooth! I wonder if he's free tomorrow...whatever! REVIEWS PLEASE! Did you enjoy this chapter. D'you have any advice for me. I'm all ears. COME'ON! Reviews make it so much easier to continue the fic! So, pretty please! Oh...and watch out for chapter 3! I'll upload it when i'm done with it. But for now, I've gotta run. Thanks! Peace. I'm out._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yippee! Time for Chapter 3! Unfortunately I can't say this is the most interesting chapter I've ever written. Why? Because it's not. But it's got a pretty suspenseful (yes, it's a word. I was surprised too:0) ending. I'm done talking. So...on to Chapter 3:_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3**

"What's wrong with you? You've been moody all night."

"Huh?" Ichigo opened his left eye to see Rukia bent over him, his head between her arms that were propping her body up.

"Don't _'huh?'_ me!" She swatted him with her manga book, "Talk to me! I want to listen!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled back, "Who said I wanted to talk about it?"

"So you're okay?"

He mumbled incoherently.

"Then why are you so moody?"

"Just read your stupid manga, okay?!"

Rukia glanced at her manga, "And this book says _women_ are impossible."

"Just shut up." Ichigo repeated.

Rukia climbed unto the bed and sat on his rear end, "It's because of the new guy isn't it?"

"No it's not!" Ichigo was quick to defend himself, "And get off my ass! What do you think I am? A horse?"

She slipped down and resorted to leaning against him, "You don't sound very convincing, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I care less."

"So, you saw them talking under the tree?"

"No, I was inside."

"Ah! So it _is_ the new guy!"

"Huh?"

"How did you know who _'them'_ was?" Rukia said grinning slyly, "We've only mentioned Yamamoto so far, Ichigo. You don't like him talking to Inoue, do you?"

Ichigo stared daggers at her, "You really piss me off sometimes, you know?"

She ignored the comment, "I warned you, didn't I?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Shit, where's a hollow when you need one. I need something to do." Ichigo looked around, "Where's Kon anyway? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Locked up with Yuzu in her room. He's been there for two days, and quite frankly I hope he stays there." she said without looking up from her book. She flipped a page, "It's not often that I get to read my literature in peace."

"What literature?" Ichigo scoffed, "It's just a bunch of panels with speech balloons! And...Sheesh! Stay away from me Rukia!" He rolled away,"It's hot enough without you radiating body heat all over me!"

The cool, windy morning had changed dramatically by dusk, the atmosphere returning to its preceding state: warm. Very warm. The previous rains also seemed to have worsened the situation, adding a much unappreciated humidity to the air.

"Which reminds me." Rukia added, "You wouldn't mind me sleeping with you, would you Ichigo?"

The question froze Ichigo's thinking.

Then Rukia continued, "Your closet's too hot."

_Oh, _that's_ what she meant._

"Phrase your questions carefully for pete's sake!" Ichigo could breathe normally again.

Rukia blinked. "What else did you think I meant?"

"Forget it." Ichigo sighed, "And...No. You've made my bed warm enough as it is!"

"You know that won't stop me." said Rukia, calmly.

"Wanna bet?!"

Their argument was interrupted by the familiar beeping sound of Rukia's cell phone.

"Great, just when I got lazy again." Ichigo said as Rukia flipped it open, "I swear. Nothing ever happens when you actually want it to."

"Hollow in East District."

Ichigo was already taking out his Substitute Shinigami License, "Ready?"

"When you are."

Suddenly the beeping stopped.

"Huh?" Rukia looked at the screen, "Looks like it's been taken care of. That was fast."

"Probably Ishida." Ichigo frowned, "Damn that guy! Why does he have to be so damn fast anyway?"

"Arrows are faster at killing." she concluded, putting the cell phone away.

"Ah, I'm going out anyway." he placed the license's skull-engraved surface against his chest. Instantly, his soul was separated from his body.

"Wanna come with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Why not."

"Then help me look like I'm asleep."

When they were done tucking Ichigo's body into bed and the lights had been switched off, Rukia jumped unto Ichigo's back and they were off!

The night, though warm, was beautiful. The moon was full and it cast a silver glow upon everything its rays touched, making it seem like Ichigo and Rukia were the only coloured characters in an old black-and-white movie.

Rukia breathed in deeply before letting out a satisfied sigh, "Sometimes this world really impresses me."

"Does it?" Ichigo answered back, meaning it to be more of a statement than a question. He leaped from one rooftop to another, landing lightly on his right foot and taking it in stride. "I guess it would. You don't watch the news so you don't know about half the crap that's going on."

"Even so, your world is a magical one." Rukia slowly drank in the passing scenery, "Those who want it to stay that way, fight for it. Those who want it improved further, die for it. Just like love."

Ichigo didn't like where the conversation was going.

"If you think you love someone, and if you want to keep the magic between you, small as it is, you fight for the person. If you want to improve it, you don't lose the person to someone else."

"Rukia..." Ichigo tried to interrupt.

"Hey, I haven't mentioned any names!" Rukia protested, "I'm just saying is all."

Ichigo sighed and ran on, allowing her words to sink in.

He spoke up, "Where do you get that stuff, anyway?"

The seriousness of the conversation immediately dissolved along with Rukia's solemnity, "_Hearts Asunder Edition #26!_" She pulled out the manga she'd been reading earlier, "Inoue lent it to me."

_A romance manga?! Figures._

Somewhere, in the serenity of the night, two voices could suddenly be heard passing by:

_"Do you want to read it when I'm done?"_

_"Do you want me to hurl you down the building?"_

And just as suddenly, they were gone.

"Well, Yamamoto-kun seems to be the top scorer of yesterday's quiz." Ochi-sensei remarked, glancing at the papers before her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sensei." Yamamoto said beaming.

Ichigo thought he was going to be sick. It'd been a week since Yamamoto Ichigo had joined their school, more specifically their class and he seemed to be good at everything! He excelled at Maths. He was very knowledgeable in various aspects of Japanese history. Turned out he also spoke fluent English and even Ochi-sensei had let him teach the language during one of the periods. Ichigo hadn't understood half of what the guy was saying.

"Quit speaking so fast." Ichigo'd complained when he'd been called on to translate something Yamamoto had said. The sentence had to be repeated thrice, the third time with exaggerated precission, before Ichigo'd been able to produce a 'close but not quite' response. Ichigo'd glared at the substitute teacher for the rest of the period. If looks could kill.

It'd also almost been a week since the Cold Bacon concert and Ichigo was tired of overhearing the date report in the class: The date had been absolutely perfect. Everything had ran without a glitch and Ichigo heard Tatsuki saying something about 'Inoue seeming much happier' to Rukia. You'd think everyone was bent on rubbing it in and getting on Ichigo's nerves.

During the past week, Ichigo couldn't remember a single decent conversation he'd had with Inoue that had lasted more than fifteen seconds. It was usually:

_Hi, Inoue._

_Good morning, Kurosaki-kun._

_You doing okay?_

_Yes, you?_

_I'm good. Uh...see you later?_

_Okay._

Crap! Ichigo hated the feeling of deja-vu that washed over him every friggin' time that conversation occurred.

Now, he was only partly paying attention to Ochi-sensei's unsuccessful attempt to explain the mysteries of Logarithms. So far he didn't understand jack, and quite frankly, didn't give a damn.

_"Hollow! Hollow!! Hollow!!!"_

_'What the...?',_ Ichigo almost fell off his seat. '_Shit! This thing's gonna give me a heart attack one day!' _he thought angrily, feeling for his License in his left pocket. But at least it was an excuse to get out of the classroom.

"Sensei, my head hurts. I'll be in the sick bay if you need me!" he yelled, already out of the classroom running for the stairs.

Ochi-sensei stared after him silently. When he was out of view she remarked thoughtfully to the class, "That Ichigo is a strange one isn't he? Oh well..." she turned back to the board, "...let's finish up with the wonderful world of _Inverse Logarithms_!"

The class groaned.

Outside, Ichigo was running towards the hollow reaitsu he could feel.

_'That's too powerful to be a hollow.' _he thought as his heart pounded, '_Arrancar.'_

That wouldn't pose much of a threat. He turned a corner, ran across a street, through some bushes unto a grassy river bank and...came face to face with the gigantic demon.

"There you are." Ichigo muttered pressing his License against his chest, "For a minute I thought we'd have to play hide and seek first."

There was an echoing sound of explosion as Ichigo's soul tore away from its prison. Ichigo quickly propped his body against a bench before turning to his soon-to-be opponent.

_**'Shinigami!'**_the arrancar's voice boomed, its voice dripping with malice. '_**Time to try out my new body! And what a meal!' **_it pulled out its zanpaktou from a pouch along its thigh.

"I won't even waste 'Bankai' on you." Ichigo said with a smirk. "I make this as painless as possible. You won't even know what hit you, trust me." Ichigo promised, entering a stance.

_**'Don't be cocky, boy.' **_a sickening grin stretching from ear to ear before opening up to reveal a pair of glowing purple eyes. '_**You have no idea what I'm capable of.'**_

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo yawned. He was eager to start, "Give me your best shot."

_**'If you insist. I won't be holding back. Here I go!'**_

Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm and his attempt to dodge the attack unexpectedly from behind, barely got him away with his arm. The blood sprayed out of his shoulder cut, blinding him and deadening his sense of direction. He couldn't see! His head spun from the blow he received to his head and he found himself on the ground in a matter of seconds.

_'What the hell is going on?!', _Ichigo mind blared at him.

The arrancar was already laughing, _**'Instantaneous Teleportation! It's an ability I perfected before coming here! I use reaitsu to tear a porthole into another dimension.**_

Ichigo received a kick straight into his gut. He doubled over, squirming on the ground in pain.

_**'Whiles in that dimension, time pauses in this one and I can come out from anywhere I want. Should've been more careful, kid!'**_

How the hell had this happened?! He hadn't even thought that a technique faster than Shunpo existed! This was a stupid way to die. He was losing so quickly, it was ridiculous! No, he couldn't give up! He'd flash step away and release his bankai. That'd increase his chance of winning. Shit, his shoulder hurt!

He tried to stand up but the ground greeted his face with a dull thump as a heavy foot slammed upon him.

_**'Don't try anything. I ought to kill you right this minute...but I've got a better idea.' **_It lifted up its zanpaktou and said menacingly, _**'But first I'm going to slice you up good! Let you experience real pain!**_

Ichigo gritted his teeth, awaiting the first cut. Nothing came. Instead, he felt a warm thick liquid splash all over his body.

_**'My arm!' **_he heard above him.

_'Oh?', _Ichigo thought. _'Someone's saving my ass.' _

_Well, that definitely boosts morale. _his mind added sarcastically.

He wondered who. Then he heard a voice coming from somewhere in front of him, "It's not nice to bully...Death-flash."

Huh? Who on earth was that? Ichigo didn't recognize the voice. But he'd never forget it. The voice sounded like two voices sychronised. One human and familiar. The other monotone and cold. What was going on?

_**'You again! I thought I'd lost you, did you follow me here!?'**_

The voice came again, "Of course not. I don't have time for that. Guess it's just plain old dumb bad luck we had to meet again. Bad luck for you, that is. You're an arrancar now I see. That won't make much of a difference."

_**'You do realize that once I'm in the teleportation dimension, you're as good as dead?'**_

"Dear me! Of course!" the voice paused before adding softly, "Exactly why you'll never make it there."

Instantly the weight on Ichigo was lifted off as the arrancar disintegrated, sliced through by whoever had come to Ichigo's rescue. Ichigo's regular breathing slowly returned.

Who had saved him? And how had he known the arrancar by name? He wished he'd seen what had been done to destroy the arrancar.

Ichigo painfully got back on his feet and tried to focus his vision.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm disappointed in you!" the voice came cheerfully, "You couldn't handle small fry like that?"

"I underestimated him." Ichigo grumbled, his eyes still not forming a clear enough picture. But gradually he regained his sight.

"Do you even know who's talking to you?" the voice laughed.

His focus rested on the figure's face. The first thing he noticed was the half hollow mask covering the left half of it. _Half a mask? _The next things he noticed were the blond flowing hair and navy blue eyes. And then the milky white grin...

_Holy Shit._

"Yamamoto?" Ichigo wasn't sure whether to believe his eyes.

"What's up..." his dual voice echoing as he stuck his zanpaktou in the ground and jovially leaned on it, "...Kurosaki Ichigo?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yikes! Yamamoto's a vaizard! How is this going to affect the story? How is Ichigo going to take it? How am I going to sit still long enough to write the next chapter? Watch out for Chapter 4! And please! REVIEWS! Come'on! Your encouragements really make writing worth while. Thanks . Until the next chapter: Peace. I'm out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Another day, another chapter! (deep breath) Okay! Kurosaki Ichigo's ass was just saved by the blond hottie Yamamoto Ichigo! But there's something really weird about Yamamoto. Dive with me into One Too Many's Chapter 4! Have Fun:D_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo just stood there, hunched, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"Helloo..." Yamamoto sang, waving his hand at Ichigo as if trying to get his attention, "...Earth to Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo stood up straight, "You're a vaizard!"

Yamamoto rolled his eyes, "Obviously. I have _both _a mask and a zanpaktou in case you haven't noticed."

"How come I never felt any special reaitsu from you?" Ichigo asked, partly to himself and partly to Yamamoto.

"I've learnt to compress my reaitsu to the point where it can't even be felt." He pulled his zanpaktou out of the ground and swung it over his shoulder, "Neat, huh? I can teach you how to do it some time."

"No thanks." Ichigo shook his head, asking again, "And what's with that voice? You sound like one of those swollen headed aliens from a retro sci-fi movie."

"Oh, the voice?" Yamamoto's smile widened, "Let me introduce you to my hollow; Doomsday."

Yamamoto's facial expression suddenly transformed into a cold stare, "Nice to meet you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. And for a long time, he was lost for words.

Yamamoto's expression changed again, and this face smiled, "Yeah...they're all like that when they first meet him. Well, come'on! Say something!"

Ichigo mouthed the words _holy shit._

Yamamoto frowned, "Don't be all awed like you haven't met a hollow before! Or else how did _you_ suppress your hollow?"

Ichigo tried to clear the astonished look off his face, "How did you know I was a vaizard?"

"Oh please! I could feel the hollow reaitsu inside you, easy! You really must let me teach you how to hide it completely. That way you can..." he launched into a salesperson imitation, "...rescue your friends, impress your enemies, shake that feeling of inadequacy off your shoulders. And all this and more for just twelve ninety nine, each lesson taught separately, batteries not included."

"You've been doing your homework." Ichigo muttered, ignoring the last part.

"Of course." Yamamoto's grin never fell, "After all...you _are _my competition."

Ichigo didn't understand, "Competition?"

Yamamoto walked over and talked right into Ichigo's face, "For Inoue, dumb ass."

_What?!_

"You think this is a game over Inoue?" Ichigo questioned, incredulous.

"Don't be stupid, of course it's not a game!" Yamamoto flicked Ichigo on the forehead, nearly causing him to lose his balance. "If it was a _game_ that would mean _you_ actually had a chance of winning!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, growling. Was Yamamoto that tired of life? Because, at that point Ichigo would've gladly helped him lose it.

"Careful tiger. That thin thread of flesh still keeping your arm on doesn't look too strong. High blood pressure could easily cut it off."

"I don't give a shit about that." Ichigo whispered back fiercely.

Yamamoto's smile disappeared, "You can't beat me Ichigo. You know why? Because every time I fight, I don't fight alone. Doomsday and I are an invincible team, so get that straight."

Ichigo's face screwed in confusion, "You teamed up with your hollow?"

Yamamoto nodded with a half smile. He withdrew and started to pace in front of Ichigo, as if starting a speech, "You know the problem with you other vaizards? You're control freaks! The hollow inside you has incredible power and all it wants is a piece of the action! But what do you?" He stopped and turned to Ichigo with an accusing tone, "You beat it up, suppressing it for God knows what. And when you get its power, you can't even use it to full effect! You..." He started to spit out the words, "_Blunder_! And _fail!_ You force the hollow mask to stay on, thereby forcing an unwilling servant to work! And worst of all, you try to copy its techniques!"

He slapped his forehead, "God! Don't you feel stupid using a technique you didn't even create!? A technique created by the very thing you tried to suppress?!"

"So how did you do it?" Ichigo panted, by now he was bending over again and his breathing had gotten laboured.

It seemed like Yamamoto had been waiting for this very question, "Ah-hah! See, I'm smarter than all of you. While you guys wasted however many eons suppressing your hollows, _I_ improvised!" He tapped on the mask covering the left half of his face, "I made a deal with my hollow when the time came to fight it. Now whenever I have a tough fight and we sychronise, he's entitled to half my consciousness and I have full access to his strength, speed, endurance and more importantly; his techniques! I didn't even have to learn bankai, he gave it to me for free! He gets his piece of the action, I get my needed help! See, it's win-win, everybody's happy!"

Then he stopped his tirade and looked thoughtful, "Well...everybody 'cept my zanpaktou. It wasn't too happy about giving up it's job to Doomsday. But...who gives a damn."

By now Ichigo was chuckling softly, "You can stop explaining. I get the idea."

Yamamoto looked puzzled, "What are _you_ laughing at? You're not exactly in that kind of position."

"Idiot." With much difficulty, Ichigo straightened up again, "Do you really trust something as devious as a hollow? Do you think it'll stop at just half your consciousness?" Ichigo snickered knowingly, "You're too ignorant for your own good."

Yamamoto dismissed the idea Ichigo was trying to push, "You're just jealous."

"Yeah?" Ichigo turned away, "Then jealous old me'll leave you alone. You can just take your hollow friend and go screw him! See if I give a damn!"

"Where d'you think _you're_ going?"

"To Inoue's." Ichigo answered over his shoulder.

He heard Yamamoto sigh behind him, "Is that all she's good for? Her healing? See Ichigo? You're proving me right!"

"Shut up." was the muttered response.

"Admit it! I'm a cooler, more popular, more powerful, not to mention much cuter version of you!"

"Shut up!" This time, louder.

"Unlike you I keep my word! Unlike you I can protect my friends! Unlike you, I noticed Inoue and will return her love!"

"Shut up!!" A vein on Ichigo's temple threatened to pop.

"And when you die one day from your own incompetence, I'll be all that's left. I'll be _the _Ichigo. And you'll be forgotten...even by Inoue."

Ichigo whirled around viciously, pointing at Yamamoto. "I SAID SHUT UP, SHIT HEAD!"

Yamamoto smiled satisfied, as the mask on his face shattered into nothingness. "I'll take you to Inoue." His voice had returned to normal.

"I can go myself!" But Ichigo's outburst had been too much for him, and his legs gave in to fatigue, sending him to his knees.

"Oh no, I insist." Yamamoto said, walking over to him, "I'll put you back in your body and just tell Inoue I found you in this state over here. In her eyes, I'll be a sweet hero who went out of his way to help her friend. I'll tell her to take care of you then leave her to work her magic. It'll be nothing to her but another failure on your part to do what you always promise to do: protect. So, it's no problem for me! I'll take you!"

Ichigo fell face-first into the grass, breathing the words, "Over...my...dead..."

He never finished. His world rapidly filled up with darkness, Yamamoto's laughter echoing in his thoughts.

The night was unbearably warm, an expected follow up from the afternoon's heat wave. Beads of sweat dropped down Inoue's forehead, her clothes were damp, her shoulders ached and her arms threatened to resign any minute if they weren't allowed to rest for a while. It was quarter to eleven, the town was asleep and Inoue's body wouldn't have minded joining it. But Inoue's will was strong and she kept at her healing. Ichigo's arm had been relatively easy but his internal damage was serious and the healing process was taking longer than she'd expected.

By eleven, she'd finished and her arms dropped to her sides appreciatively. Standing was also a problem, kneeling beside the mattress Ichigo had been laid on had taken a toll on her legs as well. Originally when Yamamoto had brought in the unconscious Ichigo, Inoue had wanted him to place Ichigo on her own bed but Yamamoto would not allow it.

"And where will you sleep?" Yamamoto had asked.

"I can always sleep on that mattress in the corner. It's for Tatsuki when she sleeps over."

So Ichigo'd rather been placed on Tatsuki's sleep-over mattress.

Inoue sighed tiredly as Ayame and Shun'ō flew up to her. "Thanks guys." Inoue whispered, not wanting to awake Ichigo.

"No problem." Shun'ō whispered back with a smile before they transformed back into clips and joined the other four in Inoue's hair.

The house was dead silent and Inoue, though bare footed, made audible squeaking noises on the wooden floor while walking to her refrigerator. She took out the bowl of strawberry ice cream she'd put away when Ichigo'd been brought in, and walked back to her room. She sat on the floor by Ichigo's mattress and resumed eating her dinner. But her scoops were slow and her swallowing was half-hearted, her mind totally somewhere else.

_'It was really nice of Yamamoto to bring you over here, Ichigo.' _Inoue mentally spoke to the sleeping boy. Sometimes in her thoughts, Inoue called him by his first name. To Inoue, it was daring and made her feel closer to him. Oh, that she would be able to call him by that name someday, without feeling disrespectful or out of line!

In her dreams, when she called him by that name he responded with a smile. He'd cup her face and his hand and whisper to her _I love you._ In her dreams, she was not afraid to tell him how she felt. And every time she did, he'd brush his lips softly against hers, caressing her cheeks with a hand. Allowing her to kiss back, enjoying the lack of distance between them. It felt...oh, so heavenly. And if at that point they were in a bedroom, well...

Inoue sighed. She looked at Ichigo's sleeping face, dimly lit by the street lamp light streaming in from a window behind her. She looked around, making sure no one had unknowingly entered the room to watch her though that was impossible, and touched Ichigo's face gently. Starting from his forehead, she traced his features to his jaw bone, trying to memorize everything she touched. She allowed half a smile to play upon her lips, thinking to herself: _Deja-vu. _When had a situation like this risen? The night Ulquiorra'd allowed her to say goodbye to a person of her choice. That night, Ichigo'd been recovering from his fight with Grimmjow and when Inoue'd entered his room to say goodbye, her lips had been inches away from their first kiss.

Even now as she bent over again, carefully debating on whether she dared do such a thing, her lips tingled with the anticipation of it...from the very thought of it. She leaned over some more...and then on second thought, traveled up to his forehead and planted the kiss there. Slowly, softly, passionately...so that when she drew back she was satisfied. For now.

"Ichigo...", she whispered, unconsciously speaking her thoughts. "...Yamamoto's a really nice guy. He makes me laugh, he makes me think. He's really sweet. But despite his name...he's not you. You're the one I fell in love with, Kurosaki Ichigo." She withdrew her hand and hugged herself, rubbing her arms slowly. "And that's why being with him is not the same as being with you. I'd sooner die at your side fighting to save something you believe in than live a lie, claiming to love someone else. I love you...so much..." She turned and gazed upon the stars, making a wish, "...and I hope some day, you'll love me back...some day..."

_Shit! What a headache! I feel like my brains are splitting or something!_

Ichigo sat up, his hand running through his hair repeatedly.

_'Where am I? How did I get here?' _Ichigo looked around him. The room was semi-dark, and a blinking digital clock on the wall confirmed it to be two-thirty in the morning. He was on a mattress, in a room he'd never been in. Crap. Had he gotten drunk at some stupid party Keigo probably hosted? How had he been talked into that?

Suddenly, memories flooded back.

Yamamoto! Then he was in Inoue's house? Well, he was healed wasn't he?

Ichigo saw Inoue beside him, asleep on the cold polished floor. There was an empty bowl with traces of pink milk, probably strawberry or cherry ice cream, beside her. It was obvious she'd been up all night healing him.

Sighing, Ichigo got on his feet and walked to the desk at the opposite corner of the room. He picked up a pen, quickly scratched something on an available post-it and placed the pen over it to keep it from being blown away somehow. Then he walked over to Inoue and regarded her for a while. She could get a cold sleeping there. He carefully picked her up in his arms. She was very light and transferring her to her bed was an easy task, and thankfully she didn't wake up.

"Better get going.", he mumbled and after hesitating, quickly pecked her on the cheek. In that brief moment, he got a whiff of her perfume and decided it was really nice. Like roses...french roses.

He made his way out as quietly as he possibly could. And once outside, tried to blend into the shadows, not wanting to be too conspicuous.

On Inoue's desk, scribbled on the piece of paper were the words:

_Sorry for the trouble. _

_Thanks. I owe you one._

_Ichigo_

Inoue would see them first thing in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And...Chapter 4 comes to an end! Not exactly the most exciting chapter so far but...you can't make __every__ chapter that exciting. Or else, then everything becomes ordinary as well. Even the parts that were specially meant to be exciting. "Anywayz" (I think I talk too much) Pleeaaassseee R-E-V-I-E-W this. That way I know what I'm about! So from all the people who make One Too Many possible (that being me and those who're kind enough to review my work) it's bye bye till Chapter 5! Thanks, Peace, I'm Out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Awww...you guys are really coming through with those reviews! Thanks! You guys are the best! This chapter is a more serious one, with all the secrets unfolding and Ichigo unveiling Yamamoto past! And...Chapter 5 in 5...bleep4...bleep!3...bleep!2... ... ..bleep!bleep!._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 5**

Elongated shadows draped sections of the streets with a cool darkness, leaving the untouched sections to bath in the glorious golden light radiated from the sunrise. A cyclist or two occasional rode past Ichigo, determined to keep fit. Soon, sleepy people were dragging themselves outside to pick up newspapers they'd read at work instead of working and check for the mail they'd cut up and dispose off after a quick glance through its contents. Store keepers shook their welcome mats clean, filling the outside air with dust that'd eventually end up inside their stores again. And as Ichigo walked by homes, witnessing a regular morning in Karakura town, he was also reminded of the many students who were taking their baths, putting on uniforms, having breakfast. To them, it was just another day, for most of them to go to a school they didn't like, to sit before a teacher they wouldn't listen to and to learn things teachers said they needed but they themselves never used. Just another day, and Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't going to be a part of it. He'd seized to be really part of normal life ever since he took up the job of a Shinigami. And sometimes, when he wasn't thinking about anything in particular, he wondered if the Ichigo deep inside would've preferred a simpler life. Maybe. Too late to find out, wasn't it?

Ichigo had decided to start the day as early as possible. He hadn't exactly felt like a million bucks leaving Inoue's house without at least saying thank you in person. But he needed the day young, if he wanted to finish all he wanted to by the end of the day. He had a weird feeling his day would include traveling. Crap, he hated traveling. Standing in line to buy tickets, getting on the coach or train or plane (it didn't really matter), the long boring wait...he hated it all.

Now he was coming from home, where he'd had a quick shower and eaten a sandwich. No one had been up yet and he had briefly checked on Karin and Yuru to make sure they were alright. Kon had looked exhausted, dressed in ribbons and frills, he'd also been fast asleep. Ichigo hadn't bothered with his dad, though he'd left a message on the refrigerator door: _I'll be home late. Karin, keep an eye on dad. Yuru, keep an eye on everybody- Ichigo._ Another message had been left on the door of his closet: _Rukia, I've got an errand to run. Cover for me at school, think up something good. I'll fill you in when I get back. Don't touch my stuff!- Ichigo._

As the abandoned warehouse came into view, he wondered if it was worth the trouble.

_If you think you love someone...you don't lose the person to someone else..._

"What the heck." Ichigo mumbled, entering the warehouse. No barrier. Good. That would've made things more complicated.

"Hirako!" Ichigo yelled into the darkness. He proceeded further inside, "Hirako, you in?!"

_'Shit, I hope they didn't move or anything. Then, what would I do?',_ Ichigo wondered, scratching the back of his head.

There was movement at the corner of his head. The slap got him squarely across his face, sending him spinning.

"What the hell!!?" Ichigo tried to steady himself. A girl in a red jacket and jeans with blond pigtails stood before him. She was tossing and catching a slipper in her right hand repeatedly, her left hand on her hip.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Ichigo!" she said.

"Hiyori!"

"Damn right."

"What the hell was that for!?" He screamed, his nose flaring.

"For using us the last time! You didn't even join us!"

"Join you?!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "The first time I entered this place I clearly told you I wouldn't join you. You guys taught me to suppress my hollow anyway! Besides, when the war was over you're the one who said I could visit anytime!"

"Bullshit, everyone was happy that night! I said that out of joy, relief, satisfaction and all that other crap!"

Ichigo frowned, what kind of stupid ass excuse was that?

"You guys sure are making a ruckus." a bored voice came from above, echoing in the warehouse.

Ichigo looked up, and his face brightened, "Hirako!" He was standing upside down on one of the wooden beams that stretched across the ceiling.

The blond boy grinned, "Ichigo. Long time no see."

"Yeah. Same here. Hey, could you please tell Hiyori to get off my case?"

Hirako tried, "Sarugaki-san, could you leave us alone for a while?"

Surprisingly, she turned away with an off-hand wave, "Whatever. I'm going back below."

Ichigo sighed with relief. Then looking upwards, he said with a serious expression, "We've gotta talk."

Hirako allowed himself to drop, landing on his left foot with his head bowed. Then he looked up, "...'the hell's wrong this time?"

"Hirako..." Ichigo started, "...do you know anyone by the name Yamamoto Ichigo?"

Hirako's surprise could have been read a mile away.

_Yamamoto..._

"Ichigo's absent again." Ochi-sensei mumbled to herself as she marked the register. She looked up, "Does anyone know what's wrong with Ichigo?"

The class was silent. Slowly, Rukia lifted up her hand thinking, '_You owe me one Kurosaki Ichigo!'_

"Kuchiki-san?"

With the most serious face she could muster she said, "Diarrhoea, Sensei."

Half the class burst into laughter, and a small smile crept unto their teacher's lips.

"Well...I guess that's a more interesting excuse compared to falling down the stairs. Thank you, Kuchiki-san."

Yamamoto smiled smugly, he had a good guess where Ichigo was.

_'Find out, Ichigo...'_ he thought, _'Find out everything. You still won't be a be to do shit when you get back. I want your life, Ichigo. And I _will _get it!_

"Yamamoto Ichigo. That bastard's again." Hirako repeated to himself, his face glistening with sweat.

They were sitting outside the warehouse in the hope of enjoying a breeze, so far they'd hardly had as much as a breath of wind. The sweltering heat had been constant every day starting as early as seven am, and many were getting quite fed up of it.

"I never thought I'd hear from _him _again." Hirako wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve, "Damn this heat."

Ichigo could feel extremely warm air rising from his shirt but he hardly took notice of it, "Screw the heat. Tell me 'bout Yamamoto, that's why I came here."

"Well." he began, "I remember Hiyori couldn't stand him."

"She's not the only one." Ichigo muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, continue."

"Like you, we contacted Yamamoto in his school. We were based in Okinawa then, we had just acquired our vaizard powers and we were eager for more members. Yamamoto spirit pressure was just..." Hirako tried to find a word but for lack of a better on settled for, "...huge!!"

Hirako sighed and continued, "Turned out his father had been a shinigami who married a human woman, so Yamamoto'd acquired his own shinigami powers."

_Woah, woah, woah...hold up! What's going on here!?_

"Yup...but Yamamoto had a screwed up life you know what I mean? His mother was killed by some hollow called Death-flash..."

_Is this some kind of practical joke?_

"Like you, he turned us down the first time..."

_Everything he's saying..._

"Then one day, he and his friends were attacked by Death-flash and he lost...badly."

_...sounds..._

"So he came to us for help..."

_...like..._

"...and returned to beat the shit out of Death-flash. Death-flash escaped though."

"..me." Ichigo whispered, staring at the cement sidewalk beneath his feet.

"Huh?", Hirako had heard the whisper. "I thought you'd think that."

Hirako stood up, "...Ichigo...your life is nothing compared to what Yamamoto went through. Yamamoto lost most of his friends the night Death-flash attacked."

Ichigo looked up, trying to contain his horror.

"He lost the only girl he'd ever loved when she moved to Europe to further her study. He never got the chance to tell her how much he loved her." Hirako leaned against a lamppost, "And the only group he felt he belonged to...rejected him."

"You guys threw him out?"

"Yeah. When Hiyori discovered Yamamoto hadn't beaten his hollow but worked along side it instead, she was furious."

_"Are you retarded?!" her hand shot out, pulling by Yamamoto closer by the collar, "Get back in that stupid head of yours and defeat it! Tonight!"_

_Yamamoto pushed her away, "You know what, I'm sick of your stupid bossy attitude! Why don't you just go jump of a bridge, you egocentric pigtailed brat!"_

_There was a gasp in the room._

_Hiyori's left eyebrow twitched violently, "Say again?"_

_"You heard me. You're just jealous I found a faster way of becoming a vaizard!"_

_"Vaizard?" Hiyori smirked, "You're no vaizard. Vaizards are fully masked. No wonder, I never could figure out why you were the only one with half a mask."_

_There was the rasping of metal and soon Yamamoto had the tip of a sword beneath his chin._

_"Finish your suppression, Yamamoto." Hiyori whispered, "Or I will slice you to bits so help me God!"_

_"God?" Yamamoto repeated, grinning. "Hiyori...with this power, I _am _god!"_

"In short, Hiyori thought he was a ticking time bomb and Yamamoto decided she had ticked him off for the last time. He left the group and we moved here."

Ichigo was silent, completely lost in thought. _Will I...will I end up that way...?_

"Hey Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked up at Hirako.

Hirako hesitated, then said, "...I know I'm in no place to give you advice or anything. But if you're worried about ending up like Yamamoto, personally I don't think you'll get that bad."

Ichigo wasn't so sure, "How do you know?"

"Well for one thing, I've seen his bankai and yours is way cooler." he said with a grin.

Ichigo smiled back. _'Not much of a guarantee.' _he thought sadly.

He stood up from the sidewalk, brushing dust off his butt. "One more question, Hirako."

The vaizard waited expectantly.

"How much is a ticket to Okinawa?"

"He asked you on a date?"

Inoue didn't answer, she just forced another spoon of Jell-O into her mouth. It was after school and Inoue had just told Tatsuki about Yamamoto's proposal.

Tatsuki was already on her feet, "Inoue, this is great news! Where'd he ask you to? Movies, Dinner, his house?"

"Dinner." she replied quietly.

"What's with the whole 'big deal' face?" Tatsuki asked, a little angry. "Isn't that what we wanted? So you could forget about Ichigo? You're acting like you're still in love with him!"

Immediately, Inoue's eyes brimmed with tears, a drop spilling out of her right eye and traveling down her cheek.

_Uh-oh._

"Oh Inoue, I'm so sorry." Tatsuki apologized, getting on her knees and hugging Inoue's head against her chest. Inoue began to sob quietly but freely.

Tatsuki whispered, "I'm just tired of seeing you get hurt."

Inoue started to quiver and Tatsuki held her tighter sighing, "Over all the guys you could fall in love with, it had to be Kurosaki Ichigo, didn't it?"

Inoue held on to her and Tatsuki didn't let her go. They stayed like that close to an hour.

Tatsuki decided to sleep over that night.

Darkness had began its shift over the land again, and already lights dotted the horizon, telling of families back home and of dinner on the table and most likely an evening of television afterwards. Very rarely did Ichigo crave these things, but tonight...tonight...

He was exhausted. And now as looked out the train's window at the passing scenery, all he wanted was a decent meal and a bed. He'd slept the whole four hours to Okinawa. He'd woken up with a pain in his ass, numb feet and a very grouchy mood. Somebody had swiped his wallet and he'd been left with very little money inside his breast pocket. Lucky the thief hadn't thought of looking there, and thank goodness for round-trip tickets.

It'd taken him close to two hours to find the Yamamoto residence. And even when he did, he had to wait an extra hour for Yamamoto's father to show up. But it had been worth the wait. He'd got what he wanted.

Ichigo could still hear Yamamoto-sama's words echoing through his thoughts.

_You have to understand Kurosaki-kun, Ichigo has been through a lot of pain. And when he heard the rumours about you from Soul Society, he told me himself he wanted to start over with _your _life. He wants to redo all the things he failed doing the first time. He wants to be able to save his friends, he wants to be able to keep his promises, he...wants to be able to return a girl's love. He'll steal your life from you, Kurosaki-kun, if you give him the chance._

When Ichigo had gotten up to leave, the aging Shinigami added _,"And that hollow he made a bargain with, will betray him eventually. Please be there when it happens Kurosaki-kun...don't allow my son to fully transform into a hollow. Because, it's just a matter of time..._

Ichigo stepped out of the train, breathing in the fresh air of his town. It was still unusually warm, Okinawa had been much cooler.

"Guess I better be heading home." he said to himself, walking though the train station and out into the street.

As soon as he was out in the open, it him like a tidal wave...the massive reaitsu.

Ichigo looked up at the stars, as if asking for guidance, then turned in the direction of the reaitsu. From a distance, he could hear the shrill cry of the demon piercing the night air. He knew that kind of reaitsu well.

"Arrancar."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And Chapter 5 comes to an end. I know by now you guys are craving some action. The next time I upload, it'll be two chapters at the same time so it's going to take a while I'm afraid. The next two are going to be good, all the research stuff is over (I swear!) Thanks for reading!! _- _Peace_. _I'm out._


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6! CHAPTER 6!! Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this. This is so far, the longest chapter of One Too Many yet!! I hope hope hope that enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Love you guys, have fun:_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

Concrete flew in all directions, dust filled the air and Yamamoto could hardly see anything. He promptly jumped backwards, avoiding another landing fist.

_'Oh, this guy's good.'_ thought Yamamoto, shielding himself from flying debris. Sparks bounced as an enormous blade clashed with Yamamoto's, pushing him further back.

The dust cleared, making it easier for Yamamoto to see his foe. The arrancar looked like a giant weasel, glowing yellow eyes behind its razor sharp teeth and a curved zanpaktou in its tail's grasp. A broken mask lay atop its head, proof of its evolution.

"Gotta think of a plan." the vaizard said to himself. The alley they were in limited his attacks. Yamamoto was starting to wonder if he'd need to use Doomsday. Suddenly there was movement above them.

_What the..._

A figure fell from above, driving a ridiculously a enormous blade through the creature's head and pinning it to the ground with such force that the earth quaked. The arrancar immediately dissipated into vanishing fractions with a groan, leaving the night silent again.

"Are you crazy?" Yamamoto asked the newcomer with shocked amusement.

Ichigo pulled Zangetsu out of the ground, "Yamamoto-kun, I'm disappointed in you...couldn't handle small fry that?"

Yamamoto smiled, playing along. "I underestimated him."

Ichigo looked up in surprise, "No you didn't."

_Huh? _

"Hey, I didn't go that far the last time." Yamamoto said with a frown.

"No, I mean.." Ichigo continued confused, "Isn't that why your mask is on?"

"My mask is on?" Yamamoto felt his face. Sure enough, he could feel the cold hard surface over the left half of his face.

It was Ichigo's turn to frown, "How can you not notice that your mask is on?"

"I don't put mine on. When I want Doomsday, it grows as a part of my skin...I can't really tell when I have it on and when I don't, until I feel for it." Yamamoto muttered still feeling it.

_'So it can take over without Yamamoto even realizing it. That's not a good sign'_ Ichigo mused.

"This is weird, it's never happened before." Yamamoto sounded worried.

"So ask your buddy what's going on." It had been meant as a sarcastic joke but Yamamoto took it seriously, closing his eyes and listening, it seemed, to silence. Ichigo shook his head and folded his arms.

A look of relief came over Yamamoto, "Before you came, I considered using Doomsday. Doomsday sort of took as permission. Just a minor misunderstanding. See?"

Ichigo didn't reply, he just stared at Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Do I have a zit or something? Does the mask make me look chubby?"

Ichigo still stared, wanting to make sure before speaking.

Yamamoto frowned, "Hey, quit staring dammit!"

"Yamamoto..." Ichigo was certain, "...the mask's covering more than half your face."

Yamamoto's hands felt for the mask again, his fingers touching anxiously, "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"No. Wait. You sure?"

"No, I get kicks out of scaring blond guys." Ichigo said, already losing his temper, "Of course I'm sure!!"

Yamamoto mouthed an uncharacteristic _Shit._

Ichigo took the opportunity, "See, this is proof that your hollow can't be trusted! That hollow you made a bargain with'll betray you eventually. Don't allow yourself to fully transform into a hollow! You've got to suppress it before it's too late."

Yamamoto's eyes widened, and for a brief moment Ichigo thought he'd gotten through to him.

Then Yamamoto grinned, "Ichigo...you sly dog!" He laughed, "I mean I knew you cared but...no seriously I'm touched, you cared _this much?!_"

He laughed again at Ichigo's apparent confusion, "I mean, you went all the way down to my hometown Okinawa!? Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I know my father's words pretty well, he breathed them down my neck practically everyday after I became a vaizard, everyday of that miserable life."

He began an imitation of his father, "Son, don't allow yourself to fully transform into a hollow, it'll betray you eventually, please...yadda yadda yadda yadda..."

Ichigo clenched his jaw, "He just cares about you, you idiot!"

Chuckling, Yamamoto turned away, "If he really cared, he'd send over a few bucks, I'm running out of milk."

Ichigo started to walk away, "You don't deserve a father like that. Go to hell."

"Oh I almost forgot. Ichigo..."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"...I'm going out with Inoue again this Saturday. D'you have a tux I could borrow?"

Ignoring him, Ichigo continued out of the alley into the street where his body was sitting against a wall. He re-entered it and hailed a cab. He could always get his dad to pay when he got home. Besides, he didn't feel like walking.

-

"Ichigo!" the stuffed animal run around in circles flailing its arms before sliding to a stop at Ichigo's feet, "You're so mean! Leaving me in the hands of your sister to be tortured again and again and again! And did you even wonder how I was doing? No! You were off on adventures, touring towns and cities! I know you're cruel, but how could you do this to me!?"

"Shut up!" Kon's antics were getting on Ichigo's nerves, "And it was only one town, plus I didn't tour it, I went to see someone!"

Continuing like he hadn't heard him, "And you left Nee-san all alone! Don't worry Nee-san, I'm here for..."

His speech was replaced by a squeak as Rukia's foot came down on him, "You haven't been here ten minutes and I'm already missing the peace and quiet we had when you _weren't _here. I've been reading the same sentence again and again for the past five minutes!"

Kon's muffled whine came from beneath her foot, "Surely you don't mean that, Nee-san! Oh Nee-san, I missed your sadistic methods of expressing love so much!" That earned him a kick, sending him bouncing against the wall, ceiling, and finally falling into the wastebasket.

"Anyway..." Ichigo said, "...I'm supposed to keep an eye on Yamamoto. Hopefully, his father and I are just being paranoid. We don't exactly crave one another's company, but I don't want to be the guy to silence him either. All this would be much easier if he'd just stop being such a smart-ass and go through with the suppression. But NO..."

"Mmm-hmm." Rukia flipped to the next page of her manga.

Ichigo walked over and snatched it out of her hands, "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Hey!" Rukia tried to take it back, "I'm reading that! Martin is about to choose his true love!"

_Martin? That wasn't Japanese..._

"This is in English!" Ichigo discovered after flipping through the comic book, most of the strange alphabets meaning absolutely nothing to him.

"Uh...yeah." Rukia laughed nervously, "...Yamamoto lent it to Inoue so she could improve her English, who lent it to Tatsuki during a sleepover, who had no use for a romance manga so lent it to me."

"This book's Yamamoto's?" A vein was visible on Ichigo's temple.

Outside, a bus driver unknowingly run over a comic book, ripping its pages apart. Poor Martin would never experience true love.

Ichigo shut the window and turned back to Rukia, "Now give me some advice. That's the whole friggin' reason I wasted time filling you in!"

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo, there's nothing you _can_ do. This is down to Yamamoto's decision. If he ignores the warning, he'll have to pay if the hollow takes over. End of Story."

Ichigo stared at Rukia, "You're awfully blunt sometimes."

"Sorry, a habit I picked up from Nee-sama. You know, Inoue's going out with Yamamoto again tomorrow."

So I heard." Ichigo muttered. Then he looked surprised, "Hey, wait. Tomorrow? I thought it was Saturday."

"Tomorrow _is _Saturday, idiot."

"Yamamoto's going out with Inoue?" Kon's head came up from the side of the bed, his body following, "And Ichigo's okay with that? Doesn't that make you feel awkward or anything? Ichigo? Ichigo! You listening? Don't ignore me, Ichi..."

Ichigo swatted him of the bed with a magazine, "Can't you just shut up?!"

"If you want to keep an eye on him, follow them." Rukia suggested.

Ichigo scratched at his chin thoughtfully, "You mean like a double date?"

Rukia frowned, "Actually, I meant from the rooftops in Shinigami form. But a double date? Yeah...I guess that would work."

"Yeah...heh. A great idea coming from you? Isn't that a bit unusual?"

The sound of the smack resounded through out the neigbourhood.

"Next time I'll use full strength." she said calmly with her eyes closed, trying to regain composure.

Ichigo cowered back, a look of disbelief on his face, "That wasn't full strength?!"

Rukia returned to the subject, "The problem is, who do you go with?"

"Well...it's got to be someone I'm comfortable with. Someone who's in on the plan." Ichigo thought aloud.

Rukia suggested, "Someone female, right?"

"Of course female!!" Ichigo growled, "I'm not gay!"

Rukia looked defensive, "How would anybody know: Always home on Saturdays and rejecting dates from cute girls?"

"Shut up! I'm not gay!"

"Oh, you don't have to convince me, peeping-ichigo." Rukia said, smiling at her joke.

Ichigo glared at her. "Remember what I did to your comic book? You're not that heavy you know?"

"Ichigo's a peeping tom?" Kon was on the bed again, and seconds later flying out the window.

"We could try Tatsuki." Rukia said to Ichigo, as he sat down again. Ichigo shook his head, "She's not into stuff like that. Besides, I think she's happy Inoue's dating Yamamoto."

"Well who else? All the people who know about shinigami and the like that are left are guys, and since you've so proudly informed me on your sexual standing, Tatsuki's the only option."

Ichigo looked thoughtful, "Well...unless..." His eyes fell upon Rukia.

"Huh?" Rukia shook her head, "Ohhh-noooo...don't even think about it!"

"Come'on, I'll buy you..."

"...the New Chappy Fashion Ensemble? Deal." she finished for him and offered him an innocent smile.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "You planned this in advance didn't you? That's taking advantage of my situation."

"Call it what you want." she muttered, reaching for another manga.

-

The atmosphere was serene with soft violin music in the background and the warm glow given of by the candles added a sweet romantic air to the restaurant's VIP section. Flowers blooming from their vines adorned the walls, filling the air with a beautiful aroma. All this specifically done to loosen up the tension between couples.

Ichigo was not loosened up. He was nervous, uneasy, agitated and any other word that meant he was showing anxiety. And neither Inoue nor Yamamoto had even shown up yet! He was starting to wish he hadn't worn a suit.

"I thought you were ready for this." Rukia whispered, not looking up from her menu.

"So did I." he whispered back, his eyes in his menu as well.

"We're not backing out, you know? I didn't borrow this black dress for nothing." Her dress was a sleeveless knee length one with the outline of a bunny on its right breast done in glittering studs.

"How'd you get Yamamoto to agree to this anyway?"

"Probably eager to have you watch him date the girl you were stupid enough to turn down." Rukia said, obviously bored. "His way of gloating I guess."

"They're late." he glanced at his watch.

"They're here." Rukia said.

"Huh? They're here?" Ichigo looked in the direction of the door.

Yamamoto had his arm around Inoue's shoulders, "Hello Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-sama!"

_'Oh, in public I'm Kurosaki-sama am I?' _Ichigo thought wryly, _'God, this guy's corny! He really _did_ wear a tux!'_

Inoue on the other hand, was wearing a silky green flower print dress. It had no sleeve on the left arm and a tight long sleeve on the right. The dress clung at all the right places and brought out her figure beautifully. She was quite a sight.

They took their places at the table, the Ichigos facing each other and Inoue opposite Rukia.

"Sorry we're late. The limo was late." Yamamoto apologized.

Ichigo acted like he hadn't heard that.

"So, you guys seen anything you like? Remember it's all on me."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit rubbin' it in." Ichigo muttered. He skimmed through his menu again.

_'Huh?' _Up until now he hadn't paid much attention to what was _written_ in the menu., "Hey, this is french isn't it? How come everything's in french?"

"It's a french restaurant." Yamamoto had the pleasure of seeing Ichigo's worried expression.

"What d'you think the restaurant's name _La Pomme Bleu_ implied?" Rukia asked Ichigo, surprised that even she had known and Ichigo hadn't.

"I thought they were just being posh." Ichigo grumbled.

"...'fraid you thought wrong, my friend. How unfortunate." Yamamoto said putting on his most apologetic face and thoroughly enjoying it, "Shall I suggest something for you?"

_'So you can poison me? You wish!!' _Ichigo thought, then said, "I think I can manage. Thanks anyway." So Yamamoto suggested meals for the others instead.

"Are we all ready with our orders?" Yamamoto asked after he was done, raising his hand to snap his fingers.

They all nodded. He snapped and a waiter was next to him, ready to take their orders down.

Ichigo was embarrassed at the fact that everyone knew what they were ordering and his choice had come from a hasty ini-mini-myni-mo. When the orders had been taken, Yamamoto launched them into a tidy little discussion about school, aspirations, dreams, etcetera. Very few questions were directed at Ichigo, those that _were,_ being in the same league as '_Is that your natural hair?'._ Ichigo ended up eating a lot of the tiny croissant appetizers that night, for lack of anything to say.

Good thing too. Because as soon as their dinners were placed before them, Ichigo could already tell he wasn't going to be friends with his.

_'Holy Shit, what the hell's this?'_

It looked like something somebody'd puked up and then sprinkled shredded cheese over as the final touch so he wouldn't get arrested for crudity. He looked at what the others had; something like meat filled pancakes with a cheesy coating. It looked delicious.

_'What's_ _up with _these_ guys?!' _Ichigo frowned at his food, '_Do they think as long as it's got cheese on top it's edible? Oh, even _I_ could work here! I could toss in God-knows-what into a bowl with a touch of cyanide and if it's got cheese, shit, it's on the menu! I could be a chef with one of their absurd hats! Yeah, that's what I'll do...'_

"Kurosaki-sama" Yamamoto interrupted his thoughts, "Are you enjoying your meal?"

"Huh?" Ichigo toyed with his food and muttered absentmindedly, "Oh. Yeah, of course...I mean: It's got cheese, ain't it?"

"Excuse me?" Yamamoto asked, clearly confused.

_Oops, had he said that out loud?_

Inoue burst into laughter. Rukia didn't get it but didn't really care. Neither did Yamamoto, but he forced a dry laugh anyway and took a sip of wine.

Had Inoue been thinking the same thing Ichigo had...without the swearing of course?

Ichigo smiled at Inoue and she returned the favour, the two sharing a secret joke between them.

Just then, a waiter run up to their table and rattled something to Yamamoto in French, Yamamoto rattled back before the waiter disappeared. He stood up, "I'm sorry. I have an important call from a fellow shareholder, please excuse me." before briskly walking away in the direction of the lobby.

Ichigo's mind nagged at him, '_Say something! Come'on! He's gone isn't he?'_

So he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Thankfully it was, "I really like your dress. It's perfect with your hair."

Inoue beamed, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. You look really nice in your suit too. So...manly."

"Thanks. You know, when you wear your hair that way..." Ichigo began, getting warmed up.

"Oh-kay." Rukia interrupted, standing up, "I'm going to the ladies room. I'll leave you two to continue your flirting." She walked away, to Ichigo's horror.

Silence.

_Oh crap, and things were working out pretty well too._

"He enjoys it."

_'Huh?'_ Ichigo gave Inoue a questioning look.

"Yamamoto." she continued, "He enjoys making you look bad. I can see it in his eyes. He looks all apologetic but his eyes laugh."

"Uh...yeah..." Where was the conversation headed?

"You know what I think?" she leaned towards him as if telling a secret, "I don't think he likes you very much."

Ichigo smiled and leaned towards her as well, "You know what? I don't think he does either."

They both leaned back, satisfied they'd been able to share that.

"He mentioned the limo thing on purpose." Ichigo said.

"And chose this restaurant on purpose." Inoue added.

"He knew I wouldn't let him chose a meal for me." Ichigo pushed the plate away.

"He didn't get the cheese joke." By now Inoue was giggling.

"He doesn't really have a call..." Ichigo grinned at the irony of it all.

And Inoue finished his sentence, "...he paid that waiter to come call him so we'd all know he's a shareholder."

"And he probably isn't. What slime!" Ichigo shook his head, referring to Yamamoto.

Inoue, thinking he was referring to his dinner, said, "You must be hungry, wanna try one of these pancake things. Personally I think they'd taste better with chocolate syrup."

"Oh. No, thanks."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, "So...you and your boyfriend get along?"

Inoue looked surprised, "Yamamoto? He's not my boyfriend..."

"Really?!" then afraid he had sounded too eager, repeated himself in a more indifferent tone, "I mean, really?"

Inoue nodded then looked down shyly, "...I...I think I'm in love with someone else."

Ichigo didn't think he should press any further but he did anyway, "Anyone I know?"

Inoue turned a lovely shade of red, "You could say that I guess."

Ichigo looked calm on the outside but his heart was beating itself silly. He asked quietly, "What...what if he was right infront of you? What would you tell him if he told you he loved you?"

Simultaneously, they looked up, their eyes locking. Inoue looked into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo into Inoue's, their hearts touching for an instant.

_What am I doing, am I crazy!? _Ichigo laughed nervously and proceeded to apologize in rapid words, "I'm so sorry Inoue. I didn't mean to pry into your private life. Sometimes a guy just gets curious, I guess...what am I saying...something like that. Ehe-heh."

He'd wrecked the moment.

Inoue forced a small laugh, the rain in her heart starting again after a brief cessation. She'd been about to answer, but if Ichigo'd hadn't meant anything by that question and had just been curious, she was glad she hadn't. It would have been too embarassing.

Soon the others returned, and they finished the dinner with dessert.

Ice cream had never tasted so bland to Inoue.

-

"Thank you for dinner, Yamamoto-kun."

After dinner they'd gone their separate ways, Yamamoto insisting on accompanying Inoue home.

"It was a pleasure." he said, leaning over. He closed his eyes and his lips parted slightly.

"Yamamoto-kun...I'm...I'm sorry. I can't."

Yamamoto opened his eyes, surprised. "Wh...why not?"

The night's events had re-opened her eyes. She was in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, she couldn't just forget about him with the snap of a finger. What had happened at the table hadn't been proof that Ichigo was in love with her but...it brought back hope. Maybe...just maybe...

And that's why she couldn't do it. Give Yamamoto her first kiss. Somewhere in her heart she'd sworn it to Ichigo, and when that day came she'd give it to him willingly, with all of her heart.

Yamamoto sighed, "It's Kurosaki, isn't it?"

Inoue looked away. He knew.

"I should have known." There was a tinge of anger in his voice, "What do you see in him? Huh? What, Inoue?"

Inoue had never heard him refer to anyone without an appropriate title, "He makes me laugh. He's brave and he tries his best for people."

"Did he try his best for you?!" the question was sharp and cold. "He rejected you and left you alone. He hasn't made any attempt to make you his. _I've _tried my best. Doesn't _that_ count?!"

Inoue felt sorry for him, "Yamamoto I really like you but..."

"BUT!!" Yamamoto screamed angrily, throwing up his arms. "There's always a But!!"

Inoue defended herself on the verge of tears, "Ichigo has done so much for me! Please understand!"

"Oh, don't mind me." Yamamoto shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm just the guy who cleared out his bank account to take you to dinner. I'm just the guy who wore a stupid tux to impress you but still looked stupid in front of everyone 'cause that jackass Kurosaki wore a suit instead, without a tie I might add, looking all cool and laid-back!"

"Ya..."

"No no. I'm leaving." he was already walking away, "You'll call me. You women always do."

Inoue stared after him sadly. She hadn't thought he'd take it so badly.

And even as he walked away, he knew as well as she did that she'd never call. Not when she was in love with someone else.

No...never.

The shadow glided noiselessly into the room, avoiding the desk carefully. It looked over the sleeping girl, even in the darkness admiring her beauty. Then its hand reached out, caressing her cheek, slowly going down to her neck. And there, pressed sharply against two vital areas with its thumb and index finger.

The girl's eyes popped opened instantly, then stared ahead, as her consciousness drained away rapidly.

_Sleep tight..._

_-_

Ichigo hugged himself. It was getting cold again. Much colder. The skies had been hidden away behind thick dark blankets of clouds and leaves rustled as they were dragged along the sidewalk by the chilly wind. Trees swooshed, preferring to dance with the moving air than against it.

They had decided to stop by Ishida's before continuing home. They wished they hadn't.

"Finally a change in weather." Rukia had to shout to be heard, "Can't wait to get home."

Ichigo nodded, now glad he'd worn a suit.

The town was temporarily lighted up by a flash of lightening. And that's when Ichigo saw it. The figure with a body over it's shoulders, jumping from a near by building to one right in front of them.

"ICHIGO!!" the voice resounded menacingly.

Ichigo knew that voice...or rather...those voices.

"Yamamoto?" He could only see dark shadows above him.

The flash came again. And in that moment Ichigo saw his face...three-quarters of it a smooth mask, leaving only the right half of Yamamoto's mouth visible. The green skirt of whoever was on his shoulders fluttered violently in the wind. What was left of Yamamoto's mouth twisted into a grin, "Guess who decided to walk me home!"

Ichigo caught a glimpse of flying orange hair behind the crazed vaizard. He screamed, "Inoue!!!"

Darkness came again, leaving a pair of glowing yellow eyes hanging in the semidarkness. A maniac's laugh filled the air, "You lose! Ichigo!!"

Thunder struck.

"She's ours! Your life is ours! Everything's ours!" the voice roared above the wind, "We win! You know why? Because we played a better game, used better strategies! Invested more money!! If Inoue won't give us our prize, guess we'll have to take it ourself!!"

Unimaginable fury filled Ichigo, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

"You want her?" another piercing lunatic laugh, "Then come and get her...Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Oh I will." Ichigo's License was at his chest. His soul immediately popped loose, already pointing Zangetsu at Yamamoto threateningly, "And when I do, I swear Yamamoto Ichigo.."

He narrowed his eyes, "...I _will_ kill you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Before I even start my babbling, allow me to sincerely apologize to anyone at all who is french, has french blood, has a french relative, a french friend or just really admires the people of France and therefore was offended by the restaurant scene in any way, shape or form. No french meal looks like puke (I swear!) I've eaten at a french restaurant before and their food is delicious. I have no idea what they serve down at La Pomme Bleu! Please don't hold this against me. Thank you. : ). And now time to head for the next chapter, this _is_ a double chapter after all. So...onwards to Chapter 7! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The wind was biting and the gloom of the atmosphere added to Ichigo's fury as he watched Yamamoto leap away, giving Ichigo and Rukia cause to follow.

"I'll kill that bastard." Ichigo muttered. And they gave chase.

"He's headed for the park." Rukia realized, "He wants a larger area for the battle. He's really serious about this."

Ichigo swore viciously, "Oh, he better be! Else he'll be dead before he can breathe a word of bullshit!"

Suddenly Rukia stopped running and pulled Ichigo back, "Wait! I just remembered something, he's got Inoue."

Ichigo looked at her like he might start slashing _her, "_ Are you mentally retarded?! That's why we're chasing him, dammit!"

Rukia took his insults well, she knew he wasn't thinking straight, "Listen to me!! If we just chase after him and engage him, we'll endanger Inoue! We need a plan!"

"And do you have one?!" Ichigo's patience, long lost.

"Yes, in actual fact I do."

-

Ichigo walked into the park, the tip of his zanpaktou dragging through the grass.

Yamamoto had long arrived, standing in the sky high above the trees, his kimono billowing in the wind.

"Ichigo, you're late!"

Ichigo looked calm but had to yell to be heard, "Yamamoto, let Inoue go! This is between you and me!"

Yamamoto's laugh was loud, howling and vulgar, "Don't be stupid, Ichigo! This is all about Inoue! And your life! The second chance at life you screwed up!"

"My life was never your second chance! It was pretty screwed up too! But I'll correct it myself, Yamamoto!" Ichigo was ironically calm, "It won't be yours! Especially not in the state you're in!"

Yamamoto's three-quarter mask glistened like ceramic, "Wanna bet?!"

Ichigo stare was unbelievably cold, "You don't fool me any more! I know who you are, so quit the facade...Doomsday!"

Doomsday's half grin was devilish, "How'd you know? I still haven't taken full control of him."

Lightening flashed.

"Yamamoto's stupid, but he's not this stupid. He knew if he tried a stunt like this I'd kill him. A fact you're about to learn."

"Don't make me laugh. But you're right, Yamamoto doesn't have the guts to do something like this."

"What finally broke the barrier between your consciences?" Ichigo wanted to know.

Doomsday laughed, "The idiot tried to kiss Inoue, and as in love with you as she is, she wouldn't let him. And that's the straw that broke the camel's back! He was devastated, giving in to anger, giving in to pain, giving in...to me." His eyes glowed, "Doomsday. My name. That's exactly what I'm going to bring to you Ichigo! I'm going to pile up his anger, pain, disappointment, all that negative reaitsu...and then I'll channel all of it into kicking you ass bloody!!!"

The deranged monster held Inoue by her neck and showed her off like a trophy.

Thunder.

"But now that _I_ call the shots, all I'm interested in is killing you. I don't need this girl and just to show you I mean business..." his grin broadened, "...I'll kill her first, right under your nose!"

"That, Doomsday..." Ichigo yelled above the wind before entering a stance, "...will happen over my dead body!"

"As you wish."

But before Doomsday could even comprehend what was happening, Ichigo was right beside him, zangetsu's blade about to slash into the arm holding Inoue up.

"You bastard!" Doomsday screamed, letting go of Inoue and flying back just in time.

"Rukia!" Ichigo signalled.

"I'm on it!" Rukia flew out of the branches of the tree she'd been hiding in, catching Inoue as she fell gracefully into her arms. Then as soon as Rukia's feet were on solid ground, she took off with unfathomable speed, making her way to the entrance of the park so she could attend to Inoue.

"That bitch!" Doomsday tried to follow them but instantly Ichigo was before him, the tip of his blade away inches from Doomsday's forehead.

"Inoue's safe. Good." Ichigo said, glancing Inoue and Rukia's way, "Okay. Enough of this 'being calm' bullshit!!" Ichigo's attitude was suddenly replaced by one that promised only wrath, "I'm gonna slice to bits!!"

Blood filled the air, and Doomsday could be seen sliding backwards through the air with a bloody steak across his chest. He drew his zanpaktou, "How dare you touch me!!"

"I'm going to do more than touch you, asshole!!" And again, Ichigo was suddenly behind Doomsday. This time however, Doomsday blocked it with his finger and Ichigo could feel the demon's reaitsu rising at an incredible rate.

"You idiot!! Do you think just because you caught me once unaware you can do it again?!"

With his finger, he pushed Ichigo several meters back, "Watch closely, fool!"

Doomsday held out his sword, "Do you remember the day Yamamoto and I saved you from the teleporting arrancar Death-flash?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Don't you wonder how we killed him so fast without even moving?"

Ichigo did wonder.

"This is my shinkai." Doomsday announced. "_**Let the four winds clash in fury...**_" another blade grew out of the end of his zanpaktou's hilt, "_**...Windmill-Tearing-Through-Hell!**_"

Ichigo stared at the strange new weapon, "Windmill-Tearing-Through-Hell, huh? I hope you realize that, that fancy name doesn't scare me at all."

"I do." He started twirling the double bladed weapon like a baton, "But this will!"

Ichigo felt something tear through his left shoulder, taking a small piece of it away and opening up a bloody fountain. Only then did he realize Doomsday had hurled the weapon at him like a spinning fan. He looked behind him, the flying blur was turning around like a boomerang and returning at full speed!

_Shit!_

Ichigo's desperate attempt to block with Zangetsu's flat surface failed. The spinning blades knocked him back with tremendous force, and Ichigo found himself falling from the sky. But he twisted into an upright position and landed on his feet, his legs spread apart.

"Feel what it's like to be helpless, Ichigo!!" The blades came again, faster this time it seemed, taking a slightly larger piece of Ichigo's right shoulder.

_Dammit!! _Ichigo could hardly see the thing when it was moving!

The weapon ricocheted off the ground and arced through the air, it's handle placing itself perfectly into Doomsday's hand. "Do you know my blades have still not even touched you?"

Ichigo's eyes looked upwards at him. _What?!_

"I've been missing on purpose, because even just the wind produced by my shinkai cuts like a knife." Doomsday's voice sounded amused, "And that's what I'm going to do to you Ichigo. Chip you away bit by bit! Make you feel the pain! Let you die like a dog!!"

Ichigo gave a small smile. "Doomsday..." he said, "You're going to regret toying with me."

"Am I?" Doomsday laughed.

"Your Windmill-whatchamacallit's fast, I admit that." Ichigo grinned, drops of blood dripping down his face. "But it's your turn to watch. I want you to understand..." Ichigo drew and arc with his zanpaktou and pointed it at Doomsday, "...the true..." he placed his other hand on the hand gripping the handle,"...meaning..." the bandage attached to the zanpaktou's hiltless handle wrapped itself along Ichigo's arm,"...of _speed_!"

"BAN-KAI!"

Ichigo's body burst into blue flames of reaitsu, the flames licking at his blood, devouring surrounding grass, stirring the winds...then there was the explosion. A jagged pillar of reaitsu shot out from Zangetsu, engulfing Ichigo's body and creating a deep gully as it traveled forwards, nearly knocking Doomsday out of the sky.

_What...what...kind of insane reaitsu is that!?_ Doomsday wondered, fear entering him for the first time.

The flames died down, leaving behind an enormous crater and a cloud of dust. The harsh winds however cleared the dust in no time, revealing a figure in a long black flowing cloak with its hem in shreds. The figure wielded a thin bladed sword, a short chain attached to its hilt and the blade itself entirely black.

"_**Tensa Zangetsu: Heavenly-Chain-Cutting-The-Moon.**_"

It was Doomsday's turn to stare, "After...after all that reaitsu...that's the bullshit it produced?! That puny piece of crap?!"

"I'm not done yet." Ichigo opened his palm, allowing a hollow mask to materialize in it out of thin air. He placed it over his face, feeling the unreasonable surge of power flowing through his body.

Ichigo's eyes glowed yellow behind the mask, "Now I'm done. Mark my words Doomsday..."

Ichigo gripped the hilt with both hands, "...this ends here!"

-

Back at the entrance of the park, Rukia had finished her work.

"Kuchiki-san...?"

"Inoue!"

Inoue had finally come to. She forced herself into a sitting position, "What's going on? Where am I?"

Rukia watched Inoue's eyes gradually fill with tears as she filled her in on all that'd happened.

"Kurosaki-kun and Yamamoto-kun? Fighting? Over...over..." Inoue was too embarassed to complete her statement.

Rukia finished it for her, "Over _you_. Yes. Inoue..."

Inoue looked up at her.

"...somewhere inside whatever kidnapped you, is the real Yamamoto. The one who's in love with you, the one who'd never even dream of kidnapping you. And fighting him is Ichigo! The one who's risking his life to avenge you. One of them is going to die if you don't make your choice now! Inoue...it's your decision."

Inoue looked devastated. The reaitsu she could feel...Ichigo. That rough violent reaitsu she'd experienced during the arrancar war...he was wearing the hollow mask again. He had broken his promise...

"_Kurosaki-kun..."_

"_Huh?" Ichigo gave her his attention. They were standing at the edge of a road overlooking Karakura town, the sunset's brilliant colours radiating upon them. They'd returned from the arrancar war barely a week before and Inoue'd met Ichigo on her way from back from Tatsuki's._

"_Let's go for a walk." she had said to him, and so here they were._

"_Kurosaki-kun, please...promise me something."_

_Ichigo looked at her, "What is it?"_

"_Will you promise me something?"_

"_Yeah, I guess so. What is it?"_

_She avoided his eyes, "Please promise me...that you will never use your hollow mask again."_

_Ichigo was surprised. What a request! _

"_Will you promise me that?"_

"_But...why?"_

"_I...I don't really think it fits you. Whenever you wear it..." she looked at him at this point, "...I don't feel like I know you anymore."_

_Silence._

"_But..."_

"_Please." Her eyes stared into his intensely._

_Ichigo stared back. She was serious!_

_He unconsciously scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, okay. If you insist."_

_Inoue smiled, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She looked at the sunset and repeated, "Thank you."_

Now, when she thought about it...why had she made that request? Had she really been telling the truth when she'd said that? Or did she just want him to stop wearing it, because it was a reminder that she constantly had to be saved. A reminder...that she constantly put the man she loved in danger, because of her incompetence to protect herself.

And now, knowing that mask was on his face again because of her, brought tears to her eyes. It was all her fault. She hadn't been bold and upfront, leaving her feelings to the guess-work of two men. Because of her silence, they were on the verge of killing each other. All because of her...

"Inoue! Are you listening to me?" Rukia shook her.

Inoue, as if in a dream state, stood up and started to walk to the center of the park: where the two vaizards were dueling it out.

_Should I tell the truth...but if I do, Ichigo...Maybe, I should tell them...that...that..._ Inoue dragged herself closer to them.

Rukia watched her, she wouldn't stop her. The truth needed to be told.

-

In the air, Ichigo was obviously having the upper hand. Doomsday was soaked in his own blood, the mask cracked all over.

Ichigo made several attempts at slicing into Doomsday's torso, some of them were blocked but most of which made their way through, filling the air with the stench of blood.

"You idiot!" Ichigo said, cutting into Doomsday's chest again, "Don't you know that every time..." Another slice. "...you throw your shinkai..." Another slice. "...you're completely..." A kick that sends Doomsday crashing down through trees and a marble monument, "...defenseless!" Ichigo appeared behind him and redirected Doomsday directly into the soil with a punch. The shockwave of Doomsday's crash land brought down surrounding trees with a crash.

Ichigo looked down from the sky, "Get up, Doomsday! Your punishment's not over! I know you're not down!"

Sure enough, Doomsday rose calmly back into the air, dripping blood. "You've got fight, kid. I like you."

"Well, I don't like you!" came Ichigo coldly, "Don't screw with me! Or I really will kill you!"

"Kill me?" Doomsday grinned, "That won't be happening. One of my Super Hollow Flashes should take care of you!"

_Super Hollow Flash?_

A red ball started to form in his hands, sparks jumping all over the place. "Next stop..." the ball grew bigger, "...Hell!"

Inoue had seen enough, "STOP!!"

Doomsday lost his concentration and the ball disappeared.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Inoue yelled, tears streaming down her face, "Please Stop!! I...I love you!"

Time froze. All was quiet except for the sound of the howling wind, tossing Inoue's orange hair about, concealing her face...concealing her tears...her shame.

_Inoue..._Ichigo's heart broke in two, _Am I hearing correctly? This...this wasn't happening! _His hand let go of Zangetsu.

_Inoue..._

It seemed like forever as the sword fell...and fell...and fell...

_Is...is this a dream...a nightmare..._

The metallic clang of the sword bouncing on the stone path that ran through the park, echoed mocking words through Ichigo's soul. The heaviness of it all weighed him down, _Inoue..._ He bowed his head in shame. And...all this time he'd thought...what an idiot he'd been... He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting the tears of shame he felt welling up to come out.

The mask on Yamamoto's face broke, leaving only a quarter over his left eye. "Inoue...you love me?"

"Yes, I love you. Please..." Inoue fell to her kness sobbing, "...please stop fighting. Please..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo watched Yamamoto drop to the ground and embrace Inoue tightly. The soul wrenching feeling grew tighter and Ichigo thought sadly, _Well...at least I don't have to kill him. I'm just happy Inoue's okay..._

But was he really?

"Inoue...when did you realize that?" Yamamoto whispered in her ear.

"Right now." she whispered back.

All of a sudden, Yamamoto was suspicious, "Did you?" He held her back and took her face in his hands, "If you love me, Orihime Inoue...Kiss me."

"K-Kiss you?"

"Yes." Yamamoto repeated, annoyed at her hesitation, "Kiss me. If you truely love me, that shouldn't be a problem!"

Inoue nodded. _I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. But I'm sacrificing my dream, for you.._ She drew nearer to Yamamoto and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Inoue." Yamamoto leaned forward, and his lips met...cold steel?

He openend them to see Ichigo's blade against his mouth, their eyes meeting.

"Inoue..." Ichigo said in a subdued voice, he bowed his head. "...you can't mean that."

Inoue could see Ichigo's eyes glistening from behind the mask, and her heart tore at the sight.

"I know I sound foolish." he looked at her, "But I _know_ you love me, Inoue! And if you're doing this...just to save my ass, believe me Inoue. I would gladly die for you! I...love..._you!_ And there's room in our hearts for each other." He glared at Yamamoto, "I won't allow anyone to take my place!"

Inoue nodded, tears overflowing.

"Inoue..." Ichigo wasn't finished, " That question I asked you earlier. What if _he_ was right infront of you? What would you tell him if he told you he loved you?"

This time Inoue didn't hesitate, "I'd tell him I loved him too. And then...I'd kiss him."

Ichigo smiled, his heart leaping. "I love you, Inoue."

Inoue smiled back through her tears, "I love you too...Ichigo." She'd called him by his first name again, and this time they both noticed.

Yamamoto, who'd been watching the scene, smiled sadly, "Inoue...you used me?"

Ichigo noticed him again, standing at the end of Zangetsu. "Shut up! There's no need to fight anymore!" Ichigo let him arm drop, Zangetsu at his side again. "Just go home, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto's face was immediately concealed by a hollow mask...a full hollow mask. "So why won't you agree, that this is all about Inoue?" Something like a whitish disease started at his neck, growing downwards. "She may have chosen you, Ichigo. It was bound to happen." Spikes jutted out along his spine, and he suddenly grew in bulk. "But I have chosen her!"

They watched the transformation in horror.

"So if I can't have her..." Doomsaday rang out, "NO ONE CAN!!"

"Inoue get out of here!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia was already there, hoisting Inoue on her shoulders, and disappearing a fraction of a second before Doomsday exploded with reaitsu. Sections of the surrounding ground began to unearth, the entire place quaking from the energy.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as the force sent him sliding back, "Blowing your reaitsu around like an idiot isn't going to help matters, Doomsday! I'm still going to kick your ass!!"

"Don't be so cocky, fool!" Doomsday shouted back, "Did you forget, Ichigo?"

_Forget?_

"That...I too..." Doomsday ran his own sword through his heart, "...have Bankai?!"

Ichigo stared, uncertainty filling him.

"And I will destroy you...along with everyone else!"

The reaitsu stopped.

"Witness, Ichigo...my final stage!" The sword he'd ran into his body glowed scarlet red.

Doomsday grinned.

"BAN-KAI!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh That was a lot of work. Especially the previous chapter. I'm pooped! But happy! Pleeeeaaaassseee _REVIEW _this. Let me know what you think. And what did you think of the name of Doomsday's shinkai? It took me hours to come up with that! I have no idea what I'm going to call his bankai 'cause it's power is hard to describe...(anyway) Hope I didn't keep too long with these chapters! I'll upload the next chapters as soon as I can! Thanks! Peace! I'm...(;D)...out!


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally, the final chapter of One Too Many dawns upon us. .:crying:. These stories end so FAST .:blowing nose:. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter the most because of the ending. Well, forget me. Please enjoy the final chapter of this story. Have fun._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo was thrown backwards by the mere force of Doomsday's reaitsu.

Doomsday screamed above the noise his flaring reaitsu was producing, "You will die, Ichigo! You'll all DIE!!"

Cracks traveled from under his feet, breaking up the soil upon which he stood. Ichigo had to hit back chunks of rock to stop them from knocking him out.

"What the hell...his reaitsu!" Ichigo murmered, growing more and more uncertain by the second. Doomsday's reaitsu was chocking, heavy, pressing and suffocating.

Then, all of Doomsday's yellow reaitsu suddenly bleached white and started retracting into his body...there was a flash of light.

_Shit!, _Ichigo thought sheilding his eyes, _Can I really beat this guy? Of..Ofcourse! _

The light faded away.

_I won't lose Inoue to him!_

"Feast your eyes upon my bankai, boy!" Doomsday snarled, "You're the first person fighting against it! And no one will ever see this...and live!"

Doomsday's body was covered with a higly polished silver coloured metal, the lack of light didn't bring out its true beauty however. But Ichigo could imagine a surface like that under the afternoon sun. Blind-guys-r-us.

"_**Armor-Of-The-Wind-God!**_" Doomsday smirked, folding his arms.

Ichigo watched, trying to anticipate his opponent's next move.

"Not only does it increase my defense and strength, it allows me to control the winds!"

_'Like Kariya.' _Ichigo thought, re-enterting his stance, "Big deal. Show me something new, Doomsday."

"Cockiness." Doomsday remarked, also entering a stance, "Okay. Note that this armor has no edge, and yet..."

He charged, "...every part of it cuts!"

Ichigo dodged the punch, "That all you got Doomsday?" But then...he felt a slit on his cheek opening, blood oozing out.

_What the...?_

"Like my shinkai, the wind surrounding my attacks..." Doomsday drew back his fist, "...cuts!"

Again, Ichigo stayed clear of the punch but he still felt his chest slice open, spurting blood out. _Shit!_

Doomsday laughed, "And right now I'm just playing with you, Ichigo! I control wind...it cuts like shit...and you're surrounded by the stuff!" He stretched out his arms, "You do the math!" And with a wave of it, sent a shockwave slicing into Ichigo again. Blood coloured the air a crimson red

_Damn!_ Ichigo cursed, flying back to land. "I wouldn't try one of those again, Doomsday! I might actually retaliate this time!"

"Fool!" Doomsday yelled, this time with both hands, sending a giant cross shaped shockwave.

Ichigo grinned behind his mask, "You should have taken my advice, idiot!"

He drew back his sword, feeling his reaitsu concentrating on Tensa Zangetsu's blade. Then with a mighty swing he screamed, "Getsuga Tensho!!" The beam of concentrated reaitsu completely dispersed the wind attack, exploding as it made contact with his Doomsday's body.

"Heh." Ichigo smirked, "D'you like that Doomsday? I wasn't even using full strength!"

The smoke quickly cleared up, exposing an unscratched Doomsday, "_That_ was your mistake, Ichigo." He raised an arm, "But if you have an attack like that, it would be rude of me to take you lightly. Let me give you a taste of my bankai's power when I'm serious!" The clouds above him started to spin, lightening flashing frequently.

"Oh...shit." Grass was uprooting, the wind was getting colder and the forks of lightening seemed to be striking closer and closer to land. But Ichigo hardly noticed any of that. His concern was the giant tornado descending from the sky, behind Doomsday.

"I'll tear you to pieces, Ichigo!!"

The earth shook, pieces of it breaking up, as the twister connected with the Earth. The dust produced by this was blinding, and Ichigo had to shield his eyes.

_"__**Pillar-Connecting-Heaven-And-Hell!" **_

Ichigo felt like he'd be blown away any second, "Nice. So what...it basically wrecks things?"

"You'll see."

Ichigo looked up.

The pillar seemed to be burrowing into the ground.

_'What the hecks going on?', _Ichigo wondered. Then his eyes widened in fear as the earth just a few metres infront of him broke open, the twister bursting out like an oversized earthworm.

_Holy Shit!!_ Ichigo began to flash-step away, hearing the twister break into the earth again. Chasing after him. Determined to rip him to shreds!

Ichigo panted as he ran thinking, _This guy's bankai's crazy!!_ He looked behind him. The twister was gaining up on on him.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Ichigo's flash steps weren't making much of a difference, _I can't even think of anything to counter that! _

Suddenly, Doomsday was infront of him and he bumped into him, losing his balance and falling backwards. Doomsday's hand shot out, grabbing Ichigo's hands together with Zangetsu's hilt. "Don't leave! The party's just getting started!!"

He hurled Ichigo at the twister.

_Think! Think!, _Ichigo was desperate. Just before he entered it, he released his reaitsu, blowing it out like an idiot. But it worked! The blazing reaitsu kept the cutting winds away and as Ichigo entered the very center of the tornado, he couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief. And his confidence returned, "So much for your cutting winds, Doomsday."

"We're just getting started, Kurosaki Ichigo!" the evil vaizard said, joining Ichigo in the twister. "There's something else I'd like to show you about this twister."

Ichigo was ready...but not ready enough. In the blink of an eye, Doomsday wasn't infront of him anymore. He'd simply disappeared.

Then, Ichigo felt a punch dig into his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. If his reaitsu hadn't been surrounding him, the punch would have ripped out his guts. Ichigo looked around, trying to see where the punch had come from.

Nothing.

Another punch dug into his back, making him feel like his spine'd just been snapped, "Ugh!!" Ichigo turned around.

Nothing.

A laugh filled the air, "You won't be able to see me, Ichigo. See, this is my ultimate battlefield. Here, I can merge with the wind and reconstruct any part of my body any where, any time!"

A kick made contact with Ichigo's jaw...and his stomach again...and his back. The random attacks connected perfectly and repeatedly, Ichigo unable to see much less block any of them. Blood began to drip into Ichigo's eyes. It stung.

"Come out and fight me like a man, you cheater!!" Ichigo screamed.

"All's fair in love and war!" was the reply, "And this is both, Ichigo!!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo waited patiently. If only he could feel Doomsday's reaitsu the split second any part of him materialized, he could attack.

_Relax...wait...wait...there!!_ He flipped his sword over his shoulder. There was a metallic clank as Doomsday's punch was blocked off. Ichigo swiveled around in time to see an arm hanging in the air.

"Eat this!" Ichigo swung his sword. The arm dissipated a fraction of a second before the blade whistled through.

_Shit, too late!_

Ichigo tried a bluff, "You're just scrared, cause you know once I have you visible, you're going straight to hell!"

"Nice bluff."

_Didn't work. Damn!_

Then, he heard a voice behind him, "Take your best shot."

Ichigo was already whirling around, his sword being swung with all his might. It was blocked off with a finger.

_'Who is this guy!!? Even with my hollow mask, it's like I'm nothing to him!? But that can't be!!_

Ichigo tried attack after attack. With exceptional speed. Flash-stepping and attacking from different angles. Each one was warded with ease.

"Stand still, dammit!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Okay." Doomsday stopped moving.

_This..._

Ichigo swung at Doomsday's face...

_...is just like..._

...the attack's acceleration reduced, getting slower and slower as the blade got closer to it...

..._that time..._

...stopping entirely just inches from actually touching Doomsday.

_...against Zaraki Kenpachi!_

And no matter how much force Ichigo applied, the blade wouldn't get any closer to Doomsday.

"DAMMIT!!" Ichigo was frustrated. How could anyone be this powerful?!

"The wind surrounding me repels your sword. I'm not even trying and you can't touch me. As long as I'm in Pillar-Connecting-Heaven-And-Hell, I'm invulnerable!"

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo grinned, "Then..."

This time, concentrating as much reaitsu as he possibly could, he pushed the blade towards Doomsday. And when it was as close as he could get it, he finished his sentence, "...we'll just have to get rid of it, won't we?"

Doomsday shook his head. Surely, Ichigo wasn't so stupid as to...

"Getsuga Tensho!!"

To this day, Ichigo can never rememebr the exact details of what had happened during that extremely dangerous attack. All he knows is when he opened his eyes, he was kneeling in the blood-dyed grass, bleeding from his palms and his shoulders. Doomsday wasn't too far off, leaning against a tree. Pillar-Connecting-Heaven-And-Hell was gone. The entire right half of Doomsday's armor had been blown to bits, now exposing the pale diseased flesh on his right arm, leg and torso.

"That...that was really dumb, Ichigo." Doomsday struggled to say.

Ichigo laughed huskily, coughing up some more blood, "I know."

They both entered stance. Ichigo's legs felt like lead and his entire body was drained of energy. He thought he might fall over any second, but he forced himself. Doomsday on the other hand wasn't even bleeding. Just dazed. The armor had done its job protecting him.

"I'm at a better advantage here, Ichigo." Doomsday said, "You're tired. You're weak. You're loosing blood. You're dying slowly. All for a girl? Just let me kill you quietly, boy. I'll even leave a small piece of your body for burial if you want. Huh?"

"Shut up, asshole!" Ichigo croaked, "If you think you love someone, and if you want to keep the magic between you, small as it is, you fight for the person. If you want to improve it, you don't lose the person to someone else."

Doomsday would've raised an eyebrow if he had one, "_Hearts Asunder Edition #26?_ You read Yamamoto's crap? Shit, how disappointing."

"Idiot!" Ichigo yelled, "As corny as that comic is, it's true. I may be drained, but I only give up when I'm dead! And even then...you never know."

Doomsday stared at him, "The proverbs are right, love _does_ make the wise foolish. And it'll be death of you."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

The sound of clashing steel echoed in what used to be Karakura park.

-

From a safe distance, Rukia and Inoue watched their fight.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Hmm?"

"D'you think Ichigo's losing?"

"Yes." Rukia's bluntness showing itself again.

"Oh." Inoue watched, rubbing herself, "The rain's still not started. And the wind's still so cold."

Rukia looked up at the sky. True. The weather had remained gloomy and grey from the very start of the fight, refusing, this time, to water the scorched land.

"The skies are waiting for something." Rukia remarked, "It's not time."

"I guess so." Inoue sounded intrigued.

"Hey, Inoue?"

Inoue looked at her, "Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia's eyes were still on the battle, "Why weren't you bothered when I told you Ichigo was losing?"

Inoue sighed, "It was just an opinion. I don't think Ichigo's losing. Why?" Inoue turned her eyes back to the love of her life, who was at that point trying to evade a series of combos, and failing miserably, "Yamamoto's hollow is really strong, but it's fighting just for the fun of it. You can tell. Ichigo however, is fighting for me. He has a resolve. Because of that, he won't allow himself to lose. No...not Ichigo."

Inoue was silent for a while. Then smiled, "Guess I take my words back then. "

-

Ichigo was losing. Badly.

His body was hurting all over, and the smell of blood that hung around him made him nauseous.

An overhead punch sent is face smashing into the dust, followed by a foot on his back to pin him down.

"Hey, I remember this scene!" Doomsday said, making Ichigo cry out by stamping on him again. "When we saved your ass, fighting against Death-flash! How does it go again?"

Ichigo swore, trying hard to breathe with such a weight on his back.

"Ah, yes. You're dying in the grass. Hardly able to breathe. I come by and save you just in time." Doomsday said, chuckling, "But guess what. This time, there's no saviour."

The weight was lifted off, enabling Ichigo to turn over and breathe. Doomsday had flown at least a thousand feet above him, his hand poised in the air.

"I'm tired of playing games with you. Until we meet again in hell, goodbye...Kurosaki Ichigo!"

A giant red ball began forming above Doomsday and sparks danced in the air. With all his willpower, Ichigo stood again and drew his zankpaktou back.

_' Super Hollow Flash? I wonder..'_ Ichigo thought, breathing heavily, '..._If I have one the energy for one more Getsuga Tensho. Guess...I'll just have to try.' _Reaitsu bulit itself unto his zanpaktou. Doomsday laughed demoniacally.

And Doomday's red ball...came crashing down.

-

_...Ichigo...Ichigo..._

"...Old...Oldman Zangetsu..."

_...Ichigo...stand up..._

_"_Long time, huh?"

_We have had no reason to meet._

So, am I...dead. Did I lose?"

_It depends._

"Depends? On what?"

_On you. On your resolve. Do you want to win?_

"Well...of course. Of course I wanna win."

_But Ichigo, winning means you have to go back. Winning means you may have to endure more pain. Winning means...you will have to begin a real relationship with Inoue. Can you commit yourself to her? Are you sure, you will not disappoint her?_

"...No...I'm not."

_Then why do you want to win?_

"Because I love her. I can't be sure I won't disappoint her. But...I want to try anyway. And I want to put in my all into loving her, the way I know she's loved me for so long. Old man Zangetsu...as much as I want a chance at loving her, I don't deserve it. But she does. And I _will _give it to her."

_...Well said. You may go._

Uh...one more thing Old man. I've run out of power...please make yours my own.

_How much of it?_

All of it.

_It is yours. But then again, it has always been yours._

...Thank you.

_Go._

_-_

Doomsday turned back in surprise, there had suddenly been an unbelievable rise in reaitsu behind him.

_'What the...' _he thought, not wanting to believe his eyes, '_He...that can't be!! A second ago he'd been lying in the dust! His heart had stopped beating! I'd even checked myself!!'_

Anyone who hadn't seen Ichigo bathing in his reaitsu could have sworn it was an earthquake. The dust erupted in swiveling fury as the winds reacted to the unstable burst of spiritual energy. The clotting blood staining his body evapourated leaving a reddish dust, and his wounds closed up, leaving faint scars that would forever remind him of the moment. Kurosaki Ichigo...was alive.

Doomsday slowly shook his head, '_Holy Shhh...'_

The feeling of cold metal had already left a numb vehemence through his shoulder before he had even finished the thought. Doomsday daringly looked to his side, to see Ichigo stooped over, his sword firmly gripped, the blade recently having swiftly relieved Doomsday of his left arm. Doomsday checked to be sure. Yes. Ichigo had cut neatly through Armor-Of-The-Wind-God. And yes. Doomday didn't have a left arm anymore. Doomsday turned his eyes to Ichigo's face. In that short moment, Doomsday's eyes connected with Ichigo's. And he read them. They calmly said four words: _I _will_ kill you._

"You BASTARD!!" Doomsday screamed as he jumped backwards, his right hand trying to stop the crimson liquid that filled his body from painting the entire surrounding a scarlet red.

Ichigo's cold eyes didn't meet his grin as he said, "You know that scene you were recounting? You skipped a part. A little while after my enemy steps on me, he loses his arm. Then he's toyed with, then...he dies...fast."

Doomsday stared back, words failing him.

"But since this time _I'm_ directing this scene. I say we skip the toying part."

Doomsday immediately found himself elevating at an incredible rate after a flash of an uppercut. And a few seconds afterwards, driven with unbelievable force into the soil after a blast of reaitsu from Ichigo's sword, coming from above, connected squarely with his back. A light thud signified Ichigo's landing a few metres away from Doomsday's crashpoint.

Ichigo's adversary arose with rage written all over his face, "Brat! Do you take me for a fool?!" His other arm was already up, another ball forming, but this time a smaller one, "I'm going to compress all of my reaitsu into this Super Hollow Flash! I _will_ kill you, Ichigo! If it's the last thing I do!!"

"You sure you wanna try another one of those?" Ichigo asked, "Your reaitsu feels kinda wavery."

"Shut up!!" Doomsday roared, " This time...I'm going to personally drive this ball through your skull!!"

"Funny..." Ichigo said, filling the blade of his sword with every ounce of his reaitsu so that it seemed to be made up of roaring blue flames, "...I was thinking of doing the exact same thing to you with Getsuga Tensho."

They drew back. The wind stopped, all of creation halted...their eyes stared into each other...going deeper than the soul...this was it...

And simultaneously... they clashed.

The shockwave was devastating. Boring an absurdly gigantic crater into the earth, stirring the skies, splitting the very molecules that surrounded them. The entire thirty acres of Karakura park was brought to ruin in an instant. Rukia barely escaped with Inoue, amazed at the titanic collision of two men...driven by love.

It took a while for the dust to clear. But when it finally did, any spectator would have had no idea who had just won. Ichigo and Doomsday stood side by side, each facing the opposite direction. Each bleeding profusely. Each entirely drained of reaitsu. Each on the verge of death.

At the same time, their masks broke off. Yamamoto's body had returned to normal.

"Wow." Yamamoto whispered, "...I blew my last chance at love didn't I?"

"You can't take someone else's place in life, Yamamoto." Ichigo whispered back, blood drooling down his lips.

"...Guess so. I...just wanted any chance at life...at love."

"I'm sorry. But there can only be one Ichigo. You, Yamamoto...were one too many."

Yamamoto nodded, "Remember Ichigo...I thought Inoue was worth dying for." He coughed, "Don't screw your chance up."

"Relax...I won't."

And with that, the wind gradually carried Yamamoto's disintegrating body away. To a better place.

_I...won._ Ichigo thought to himself, too tired to be happy. "Guess Inoue's mine now, huh?_" _he murmed, before allowing his body to topple over. And his mind, to black out.

-

Light filtered through his eyelids, intruding into his mind and setting off the inevitable head ache.

Ichigo sat up, his brain throbbing objections to his recent activities. Where was he? The room was familiar.

_'Inoue's room.'_ he realized. His mind finally registered the voices he had been deaf to a moment ago and he turned to see Tatsuki and Rukia sitting next to the window, talking about whatever random topic filled their minds.

Tatsuki was the first to notice that the orange haired boy had regained consciousness, "Hey, sleepy head. Finally up? That's good. I was starting to think you'd slipped into a comma or something."

"Where's Inoue?" was the first question that came out of Ichigo's mouth, surprising the three of them, including him.

"She spent the entire night and morning fixing you up." Rukia answered, "She had to heal both your soul and body because they took seperate damage. You left your body in the middle of the road, and it was run over by a car. You're really an idiot."

Ichigo winced. He'd forgotten to move his body to a safe place when he'd slipped out of it.

"Anyway she went out to the town circle to get some fresh air. She's really tired."

Ichigo was already up, putting on his sneakers.

"Where d'you think you're going? You need rest!" Tatsuki nagged, "Don't let all of Inoue's work be in vain!"

"Let him go." Rukia said gently, resting her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. "He's got unfinished business." she added as they heard the front door slam.

It didn't take too long to find Inoue. She was standing by Karakura's largest fountain, drinking in the lovely rainbow colours that added a magical touch to the fountain's spouting water. Her back was to him and her long hair swayed to the wind ever so gently , making her a burst of sunlight in the midst of the gloomy weather.

_'Orihime Inoue...' _Ichigo thought somberly as he walked towards her, _'Someone once told me...when gloomy weather lasts for so long...without giving even a drop of rain...then the heavens, are patiently waiting for something. Inoue, let's not make them wait any longer...'_

"Inoue." he whispered in her ear, behind her. She spun around, looking startled.

_"_Ichigo." she gasped. The wind whispered softly in their ears, telling them both...that in moments like these...it was simpler not to say anything. But Inoue didn't understand its language when she stammered a, "You...you should be resting. You're not completely..."

So Ichigo made her understand, pulling her close and gently pressing his lips against hers to shut her up. And she did, at first surprised...then, giving up everything...melting into his arms. Their lips searched hungrily for each other in that passionate kiss, each finding what they'd unknowingly be searching for all their life.

Then, the heavens were satisfied, giving up all the accumulated rain they had hoarded for so long. Causing the characteristic squeals of pedestrians who hadn't learnt their lesson the last time and were still walking about without umbrellas, or maybe...just maybe, forgot their umbrellas on purpose.

The cold rain washed over Ichigo and Inoue, who were still preoccupied with their lip-lock, drenching them both and merging the two bodies even closer. Neither of them paid attention to the rain, or to the running passerby-ers. They only wanted each other, and they'd gotten it.

It was raining again. True. But not in Inoue's heart. No, far from that. In her heart, finally...it was spring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next page: Epilogue_


	9. Epilogue

_Are stories that don't have prologues allowed to have epilogues? I'm not sure, but who gives a hoot?! Not me! Which brings the question of why I was asking then in the first place. Uh...whatever:_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Epilogue**

"What about this shirt, try this shirt!"

"Flowered pattern, are you kidding?"

"But Inoue likes flower pattern!"

"She won't mind, we're just going to the movies! Sheesh!"

"Well, you can't wear that shirt with a skull! Are you mad?"

"Nee-san, Nee-san! Ichigo has such bushy eyebrows. There's a razor blade here."

"Get away from my eyebrows, Kon! Rukia, keep him away from me!"

"My son, on a date! Oh mother, if only you were here to witness our son's introduction to the wonderful world of teenage dating. Now hopefully he'll stop buying all those dirty mags I saw the last time!"

"Stay out of my room, dad! Dad!! Get out! And I already told you, I don't have any dirty mags, the ones you found were Keigo's!! Are you deaf?!"

"Here, try this substance Chizuru got me. It's label says _mascara_!"

"WHAT?!"

_My first date with Inoue..._

Ichigo walked down the street in a simple red shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. The weather had finally become normal and the skies were blue, dotted with the occasional puffy white of a cloud. People walked by hurriedly, with places to go and people to meet. The streets were a little crowded. A typical Saturday morning.

_People sure are in a hurry. If you ask me, they need to slow down. Life passes by so quickly. And when you go along with its pace, you put all sorts of unimportant things first. And eventually...you're replaced by the very thing you think you despise. Yamamoto taught me that._

"Ichigo!", he heard his name called. He followed the voice with his eyes till he spotted Inoue by the ticket counter. She was wearing a simple sleeveless grass green blouse and a white flower patterned knee-length skirt with brown thick sole sandals. As usual, she looked lovely.

_In a hurried life you miss out on life's most important things. You're cheated out of experiences like true satisfaction, inner peace and of course...falling in love._

"Ichigo, look. Can we see this movie?"

Ichigo turned from the samurai movie advertisement to what Inoue was pointing out. The poster showed a handsome young man on his knees proposing to a really nerdy looking girl whilst a much prettier one watched from behind in disbelief. The title below said: _Hearts Asunder-The Movie._

_Taking the time to experience these isn't such a big sacrifice_

"Ichigo? We don't have to see it if you don't want to."

"Do you want to see it?"

"...Well, I've read all 120 editions. So I was hoping..."

"Then we see it." Ichigo interrupted with a pleasant smile.

Inoue kissed him, "Thank you."

_After all..._

Their hands searched for each other in the darkness of the cinema and held on as the hero and heroine in the movie kissed at the final scene.

_...some things are worth fighting for._

**The End**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_And...cut!! It's a wrap!! I finally finished this!! Ace!! Oh...I'm so tired. I really hope you enjoyed One Too Many. Someone told me I should have called this Hearts Asunder, but I was thinking, _Hearts Asunder?_ It sounded like the story was romance, when it really wasn't...not entirely anyway. So, to all those who read every single chapter (even the ones where it seemed Ichigo had suddenly turned into some weird Sherlock Holmes wanna-be) I blow kisses, give hugs and say a gigantic thank you, that echoes to the heavens. Love y'all!_

_And (I hope this isn't illegal or anything) I would like use the rest of this huge page has provided me with in acknowledging all those who ever thought to themselves, _Hey, I'm really fillin' this story. Let me be nice and review it so she knows she's got an invisible support group._ I'll start with my first three reviewers, who gave me the guts to continue with Chapter 2: __**Sage of Downtown Hyrule, Mapo and Narukaze**__. You guys are the best! And the rest who I love just as much (this is not in order of importance, please! I'm just copying my review page): __**chocolaterini17**__**bunny, Shining Serenity, empty-spaces, Piau, Blah, Max 927, SierralaineWalsh, Joy Blue, NobleAngel015, S-G-luver3210, snowleaf, Vathany, Kairyuu-san, Aquavit and last but definitely not the least IchigoMade! **__I have another fic in mind, but it probably won't be written for a looonnng time cause I'm beat!_

_Review this if you can, I wanna know what you thought about the whole thing ('specially the kissing scene. Oh, woah! If Ichigo's that good at kssing, maybe I should go see him this Saturday. Oops, I forgot he has a woman now!) :(_

_So till we meet again. Hand-gyded signing out! Thanks. Peace. I'm out!_


End file.
